Te Amo Demasiado Como Para Dejarte Ir
by BlacknCullen
Summary: Bella rompio con su novio de 4 años, Bella sufre demasiado y ella no quiere volver a creer en el amor, Emmett su mejor amigo hace que conozca a Edward, Bella se niega a salir con alguien y Edward hace que crea en el amor... Lemmon xD
1. Prefacio

**Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…**

Prefacio

**Bella POV**

Y aquí estoy yo tirada, perdida ,llorando por la persona que mas amo en el mundo, que lastimo, pisoteo y rompió mi corazón .Cuando el me juraba amor verdadero, cuando decía que nunca me olvidaría, que nunca me dejaría, que siempre estaría conmigo, pero no el ya no me ama, todo eso era mentira, una mentira que por mas que no quisiera me dolería demasiado, una mentira que me había destrozado totalmente .Y en un débil intento de huir de mis penas termine perdida en este bosque, sin retorno a casa, sin como volver con mis amigos que me trataban de apoyar y yo no los deje, simplemente cuando suceden las peores cosas en tu vida no quieres que nadie se te acerque, NADIE, solo porque piensas que te pueden lastimar mas, pero en mi caso nadie podía lastimarme mas esto, era un agujeró negro, uno de esos donde no podías salir, uno de esos donde solo sentías dolor y dolor ; y en este momento creo que no podría sentir mas dolor que el que sentía ahora.

Fui tan estúpida como para dejarlo entrar en mi corazón, tan estúpida como para dejar que hiciera con el lo que se le diera la pinche gana.

Yo lo amaba con el alma, daría la vida por el, y ahora que no esta conmigo no hay razón para vivir, solo intento buscar alguna razón, por mas insignificante que sea, una razón para seguir viviendo. No me gustaba recordar el dolor que sentí en ese momento, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, cuando según el me amaba, esa noche en que mi vida dio un giro de 360° en un solo segundo, donde al día siguiente todo cambio…

-Te amo demasiado como para querer irme

-Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir

Recordando esas palabras llore como nunca…las lagrimas caían de mis mejillas y no podía pararlas, nunca le perdonaría lo que me hizo, nunca le perdonaría que causara que yo nunca mas querría amar a nadie

Y así llore hasta quedarme dormida…

* * *

**Heyy** **holaaa** **! **

**pues aqui mi nuevoo ficc enserioo esperoo que les guste :D **

**esta geniall solo es de tenerlee pacienciaa :P**

**jijii y pues cualquier duda consulten **

**y estee es el prefacioo peroo no vaa asii en continuacionn del siguiente capp **

**bueno esperoo que lo lean y dejen reviewss ! **

**woohuu :P**

**atte CaRoo bLack :)**


	2. La noticia

Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…

**Los personajes son de stephenie meyer y la trama de esta linda historia es de mi imaginacion parte de cosas basadas en a vida real; espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1: La noticia

**Bella POV**

Mi vida iba con una perfección, que parecía irreal, todo era…perfecto, tenia una casa, escuela, dinero(lo suficiente como para tener algunos gustos), y aunque mis padres no están, bueno ella está en Phoenix, pero nunca le importe a mi madre, René, así que ella se fue a Phoenix mientras yo me quede aquí con mi padre, mi padre murió cuando tenia solo11, fue algo duro para mi, pero lo supere gracias a Emmett, mi mejor amigo lo conocía desde primaria, cuando teníamos 7 años…

**Flashback**

Yo era una niña sola sin amigas realmente, me di cuenta que había un niño grande que parecía de 4 año, molestaba a las niñas y hacia que huyeran, el niño jugaba con unos gusanos del otro lado del patio, unas niñas trataron de acercársele pero el niño les acerco los gusanos a sus caras, las niñas salieron corriendo y el niño solo se rio como nunca, era lo que siempre hacia, el típico niño brabucón que se metía con las niñas, diría se metía con los niños mas pequeños pero realmente se metía con los de todas las edades(era mas grande que cualquiera) .

El niño se acerco a mi , aun con el gusano en la mano y cuando llega al frente de mi, me pone el gusano en la cara, yo en vez de huir, agarre el gusano y dije:

-Hey, gusanito este niño te esta molestando? –dije y solté el gusano en el suelo dejando que se vaya

-Oye ese era mi espantador de niñas! –dijo el niño molesto

-Pues conmigo no funciona –dije sacándole la lengua

-Ya me di cuenta –dijo haciendo un puchero –soy Emmett, y tu eres la niña sin amigas cierto?

-Si yo soy –dije mirándolo feo –gracias por recordármelo Emmett, soy Bella

-Hola Bella quieres ser mi amiga?, yo tampoco tengo amigos sabes, cuando eres un grandote que se aprovecha de los mas pequeños y grandes no tienes amigos –dijo agachando la cabeza

-Claro Emmett, emm te pondré un apodo, tu serás el grandulón

-Entonces tú serás…Bells

-Okey –dije con una sonrisa, mi primer amigo, realmente espero que seamos muy buenos amigos

-Sabes Bells?, siento que seremos grandes amigos…

**Fin del flashback **

Como recordábamos ese momento Emmett y yo; siempre decíamos: el inicio de nuestra amistad…

Y ahora teníamos 17 años y aun éramos mejores amigos, íbamos juntos a la universidad aquí en Olympia Washington y teníamos un apartamento juntos, desde que Charlie murió. Éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo así que no nos importaba vivir juntos, Emmett era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener cuando necesito que este serio y me de un consejo lo hacia por mas que le costaba claro porque Emmett es la risa en persona, el me apoyaba en todo. Simplemente en algunos momentos desearía que fuera mi hermano mayor, aunque parecía, si alguien se me acercaba, le arrancaba la cabeza. Tenia mas amigos, como Rose, era la novia de Emmett, llevaban 3 años juntos y gracias a el éramos muy buenas amigas, tenemos algunas diferencias como que ella es extremadamente bonita y cuando digo extremo es extremo!, es rubia de ojos azules, con solo estar a su lado a la ente se le baja la autoestima, pero a mi ya no me importaba tanto si era mas linda que yo, a ella le gusta ir de compras y yo lo odio, pero tenia que aguantarme Rose no podía sobrevivir sin compras, ya estaba acostumbrada; y Jasper, era el hermano de Rose pero el y yo éramos buenos amigos, era callado y tranquilo, cuando no quería hacer tanto alboroto iba con el, el esta libre no tiene novia, realmente no comprendo porque si es tan guapo…

Y por ultimo tenia al mejor novio que alguien podría tener y era solo mío, Heath era todo lo que podría esperara de alguien, era tierno, chistoso, sexy, dulce y increíblemente guapo: era alto y musculoso, con un lindo cabello café claro, su cabello tenia un estilo único y diferente, bueno no tan único pero en el se le veía fantástico, su fleco caía del lado izquierdo y tapaba parte de sus hermosos ojos azules, era un azul intenso, te dominaba si los mirabas … simplemente no me importaba su físico, me importaba que el me amara y yo lo amara, algo que realmente sucedía en este caso, llevábamos saliendo casi 4 años, era una relación larga, lose, pero no me importaba yo lo amaba con el alma, Heath era la persona con quien quería vivir el resto de mi vida. Y aquí estoy con Heath mirando el crepúsculo esconderse por el mar…

-Es hermoso –murmure

-No mas que tu –dijo Heath en mi oído

-Oo te amo Heath –dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Y yo a ti Bells –dijo mientras acercaba mi rostro hacia el

Sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente mientras yo ponía mis manos en su cuello.

El beso se hizo mas intenso, Heath toco mi labio inferíos con su lengua, y yo abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso, estuvimos besándonos un largo momento hasta que Heath rompió el beso.

-Mejor nos vamos, se esta oscureciendo –dijo parándose

-Si, no queremos que Emmett te arranque la cabeza por dejarme tarde en casa –dije sarcásticamente

-Sabes que es capaz de hacerlo

-Bahh! no es tan fuerte como parece

-Nooo… -dijo sarcásticamente –solo que parece un jugador de futbol, de esos grandotes

-Heath, es un jugador de futbol

-Si lose, pero es enorme…si el quiere matarme lo hara

-Jaja, deja de ser nena, y vámonos, yo no dejare que te haga daño

-Woow, como si tu pudieras ayudar en algo

-Oye! –dije mientras lo golpee en el hombro –claro que puedo servir de algo

-Solo jugaba –dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-Pues…a mi no me gusta que juegues a ofenderme –dije fingiendo estar molesta y dando pisotones hacia el carro

-Bella! –dijo corriendo detrás de mi, me agarro el brazo, y yo trate de zafarme pero no pude el jalo mi brazo, e hizo que yo revotara hacia el y quedara al frente de el y me agarro por la cintura.

-Me perdonas? –dijo con un tono inocente, sus ojos azules brillaban demasiado, me hipnotizo con sus grandes ojos azules y me dejo sin habla

-Emm…s…i, si –tartamudee

-Así me gusta –dijo besando mis labios dulcemente

Nos dirigimos al carro, el abrió mi puerta y después se fue a su lado. El camino fue silencioso, Heath no decía nada, algo sucedía, no, algo le pasaba, voltee a ver su cara y el estaba mirándome, sus ojos eran tristes…que esta pasando. Llegamos y el se bajo para abrir mi puerta, el jeep de Emmett no estaba, así que aun no llegaba .Heath agarro mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta, su cara seguía igual de triste, me detuve en la puerta antes de abrir y lo mire a los ojos

-Que sucede Heath? –dije preocupada, el se acerco y tomo mi mano fuerte

-Bells, yo… -dijo sin terminar la frase, oo no dios no me hagas esto!, dime que no dirá lo que pienso que dirá!

-No Heath!, que vas a decir?¡

-Tranquila Bella –dijo abrazándome

-No Heath! –seguí gritando

-Bella no es lo que piensas, mírame a los ojos –dijo y yo lo mire a los ojos –realmente crees que te voy a dejar?

Asentí con la cabeza

-Aww mi amor, claro que no te dejare, yo te amo, no te haría algo así

-Entonces que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

-Aaa… eso

-Si eso, que sucede Heath?

-Pues, yo... Bells, pff, este mañana no podre ir a la escuela –dijo tartamudeando

-¿Por que?

-Es que me iré de la ciudad mi amor

No podía contestar, se iba de la ciudad? ,noo, por cuanto?

-Mis padres tienen que viajar y no me puedo quedar

-Te puedes quedar aquí, hay suficiente espacio y si no Emmett se va con Rose y tu duermes en el cuarto de el –dije mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, se iba?, no podía creerlo

-Solo será un mes mi amor –dijo besando mi cabeza

-¡¿Un mes?! –dije y se corto mi voz

-Ay ven mi Bells –dijo levantando mi barbilla para que lo mirara –Sabes que te amo mas que a nada verdad?

-Si lose, yo también te amo Heath, pero es demasiado tiempo que tal si… -dije y empecé a llorar desconsolada, no podía ni pensar en eso

-Oo Bella, no te dejare, yo quiero estar contigo, te amo y nada o nadie va a cambiarlo entendiste?

-Si Heathy, pero no me abandones –dije abrazándome a el mas fuerte y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

-No Bells, no lo are, mírame a los ojos Bella –voltee a verlo y sus ojos aun estaban tristes, pero eran sinceros

-Te creo Heath –dije y bese su pecho

-Te voy a extrañar bella

-Y yo a ti Heath

-Te amo demasiado como para querer irme

-Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir –dicho esto los dos nos tiramos al otro con una rapidez y desesperación, lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y el me beso igual a mi. Heath me recargo en la puerta mientras besaba mi cuello y yo empecé a abrirla, es difícil mientras te tiemblan las manos por la excitación.

Que bueno que no teníamos vecinos al frente, porque si no estarían viendo todo un espectáculo.

Cuando al fin logre abrir la puerta Heath me cargo y yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, el patio la puerta, para abrirla y la cerro del mismo modo, ni siquiera nos importo dejarla abierta, Heath me llevo hasta la barda de la cocina y me sentó en ella, yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con desesperación .Heath me empezó a besar el cuello y con sus manos empezó a quitar mi blusa, cuando logro quitármela me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y aventó la blusa detrás de el, yo hice lo mismo con su camisa, baje mis manos hacia su cintura y empecé a desabrochar su pantalón con desesperación, cuando baje el cierre de su pantalón, pude sentir su erección en mi mano, decidí jugar un poco con el, le baje los pantalones lentamente pasando mis manos una y otra vez por su erección, el soltó un gemido y empezó a besarme mientras me quitaba la falda, la quito y roso mi entrepierna y yo solté un gemido. Le quite los pantalones rápido y el me cargo por la cintura mientras yo me enrollaba con el.

-Heath… -gemí

-Si Bells?

-Llévame a la cama –dije aun mas excitada, parece que dije lo que necesitaba el oír porque corrió con migo hacia mi cuarto entramos y cerro la puerta con una pierna y me recargo en ella. Me empezó a besar por todo mi cuello y luego bajo hasta mi pecho. Me cargo denuevo y me puso en la cama, desabrocho mi brasier y empezó a jugar con el encaje de el, yo me desespere y lo agarre y lo avente por ahí. El rio de mi actitud y se quedo mirándome por un instante.

-Eres tan preciosa

-Tu también lo eres guapo, pero Heath ya me habías visto antes, no tienes por que estar tan impresionado.

Realmente Heath y yo ya habíamos tenido sexo demasiadas veces, normalmente cada día que estábamos tan desesperados el uno por el otro, terminábamos haciéndolo.

-Porque hoy te siento mas desesperada y que me deseas mas que cualquier otro día, igual que yo a ti.

-Si lose, porque hoy es el último día que te veré después de tres semanas

-Aaw Bella

-Ay Heath te amo

-Tanto como para no dejarme ir

-Si, tanto como para no dejarte ir y como para desearte lo suficiente y dejar esta conversación hasta aquí

-Di las palabras mágicas Bells –dijo con un tono pícaro, mientras pasaba su mano por mis pechos, deje escapar un gemido y dije:

-Hazme el amor Heath

-Aamo cuando dices eso

-Ya Heath me estas excitando mas

-Lo que usted diga señorita –dijo Heath y me quito mi panty rápidamente mientras yo le quitaba sus bóxers sensual y lentamente

-Oo vamos Bella, me estas poniendo nervioso

Di una risita y se los quite de un tirón. Me tire encima de el y comencé a besarlo denuevo. El me retiro por un segundo para besar mi cuello y todo lo que estaba en su camino hacia a bajo llego a mi pecho y acaricio mi pezón antes de llevárselo a la boca, solté un gemido de excitación y el volteo a verme, sus ojos azules decían que me quería ya baje mi mirada hacia el y le sonreí pícaramente, puse mi mano en su miembro y pude sentir su erección en mi mano.

-Bella… -dijo gimiendo

-Heath, oo Heath –dije, y después me reí

-Eres mi torturadora

-Oo, si que lo soy, soy tu torturadora personal –dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su miembro una y otra vez

-Aa! –grito con desesperación –ya Bella, ya no aguanto!, te deseo, ¡¡TE QUIERO AHORA!! –yo solo reí cuando dijo eso

-Heath, quieres dejar la desesperación por tener sexo conmigo y ya hacerme el amor de una vez?

-Oo claro que quiero –dijo mientras me miraba con una mirada que me mataba, rápido me puse encima de el y le di un beso suave luego fue aumentando, toque su labio inferior con mi lengua y el abrió su boca rápido para dejar profundizar el beso. Me volteo y quede debajo de el; abrió mis piernas y yo rodee su cintura con ellas atrayéndolo mas cerca de mi, rompimos el beso y deje salir un gemido, el me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara en su cara, mientras pasaba su pene una y otra vez por mi clítoris.

-Heath!!!

-Si Bells? –dijo inocentemente

-Heath, basta de juegos, deja de tentarme tanto…

-Oo vamos Bella, no quieres que estemos "así" por un rato mas, aparte es nuestra última noche –lo último lo dijo tan sensualmente…

-Oo Heath, yo te amo!

-Y yo a ti Bells

-Si pero ya quiero!... –me calle a mitad de la palabra

-Dilo Bella, que quieres?, grítalo!

-Aa –gemí –Heath, quiero ya! Que estés adentro de mi ya!, ya quiero tener sexo contigo! –dije eso y me apreté mas a el, aun con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, para que ya me penetrara, me miro con ojos de deseo y nos fundimos en un beso intenso mientras el me atraía mas hacia el y me penetraba aun mas. Oo dios este chico me mataba, el sexo con el era maravilloso, sentías tan…oo dios no hay palabras para describir lo excitante que era hacerlo con el. Heath siguió penetrándome mas rápido .los dos estábamos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, era reamente cansado, llegamos al orgasmo y los dos nos quedamos abrazados, descansábamos un minuto y nos volvíamos a mirar a los ojos y aun había deseo en ellos, nos miramos con excitación y comenzamos a hacerlo denuevo y así fue el resto de la noche, hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos.

-

Desperté y mire el reloj de la mesita de noche, decía 5:00 am, oo demonios hoy había escuela!, Heath se dio cuenta de que me movía y dijo:

-Que sucede mi amor?

-Oo solo recordando que hoy hay escuela

-Cierto, pero yo no iré, mi avión sale a las 11

-Bueno, buscare una escusa para llegar tarde –dije abrazandolo

-Eso me gusta mi chica mala; quieres seguir en la cama o…

-Sip, me quiero quedar contigo aquí –dije pícaramente

-Ay Bella, no vas a provocarme a que tengamos sexo denuevo, verdad

-No, Heath, yo no pensaba en eso, me acabas de dar esa idea –dije y bese sus labios dulcemente

-Bella eres tan irresistible… -dijo mientras pasaba su mano mas abajo de mi cintura

-Tu también Heath, mas de lo que piensas –dije y esta vez me pase con el tono de mi voz, fue demasiado tentador. Me puse encima de el y empecé a acariciar y a besar tiernamente su cuello el hizo lo mismo conmigo y luego por un mini segundo pensé en Emmett! El había estado aquí, nos escucho mientras estábamos…en nuestra intimidad, estábamos tan metidos en nuestros mundos que ni siquiera nos importo dejar la puerta abierta, que idiota soy!, vivo en el mismo apartamento con mi mejor amigo y… a! que demonios!

-Heath? –dije con un tono preocupado, el rápidamente levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal

-Que pasa Bells?

-Que tal…si Emmett nos escucho? –el rio

-Seguramente no es la primera vez…

Yo rei junto a el y me abrase a el con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Lo bese lento y luego moví mis labios con los del el, me devolvió el beso y paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, yo rápido abrí mi boca y deje que pasara, profundizamos el beso y nuestras lenguas estuvieron moviéndose como una sola por un buen rato…

Un momento… estas eran las ultimas horas con mi novio, con la persona que amo, tenia que aprovecharlas, rompí el beso.

-Te amo Heath –dije con nuestros labios aun juntos

-Yo te amo Bells –dijo sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Te extrañare –dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Oo Bells, solo será un mes –dijo levantando mi cara para que lo mirara

-Si pero… -y deje escapar un sollozo, las lagrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas.

-Bella –dijo besándome en los labios y besando mis mejillas para limpiar mis lagrimas –me parte el alma verte así…

-Es que me duele separarme de ti

-Bells, a mi también me duele, porque crees que me fue tan difícil decirte que me iba?

-Porque…me amas? –dije sonriendo

-Claro que te amo tontita

-Jiji –dije riendo –gracias por consolarme

-Para eso estoy aquí –dijo Heath y yo lo abrase fuerte, nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, no me quería mover, estaba bien aquí, me sentía segura, en sus brazos podría pasar un terremoto y yo no me daría cuenta. Había mucho silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, Heath lo rompió

-Bells? –dijo con un tono pícaro

-Si Heath? –voltee a verlo y tenia una cara de excitación yo solo me reí

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Deberías de ver tu cara –dije aun riendo

-Que tiene mi cara?

-Jajaa! –no podía parar de reír, respire hondo y continúe –no puedes vivir sin sexo Heathy?

-Emm… -dijo nervioso

-Jaja

-Bella…

-Heath… -pare de reír y dije –solo me quieres porque sabes que lo hago bien –dije haciendo un puchero

-Oo tu sabes que no…

-Si pero estábamos en un momento lindo y tu cara de excitación lo arruino

-No lo arruine…o si?

-… -lo fulmine con la mirada

-Oo Bella, lo siento, pero tu sabes como haces efecto en mi, eres tannn…sexy…, mi Bellsexy, sabes que me pones exageradamente excitado –dijo y toco mi mejilla con su mano –lo sabes cierto?

-Si lose

-Me perdonas por desearte en cada momento, incluso… -no deje que siguiera y lo silencie con un beso

-Te perdono mi amor, no podría estar enojada contigo ningún segundo

-Gracias por perdonarme, fui un estúpido

-Si algo, pero me gusta cuando eres estúpido –dije pícaramente

-Bella, ahora tu arruinas el momento

-Lo siento Heath, ya te dije hoy que eres excitante?

-No hoy no, solo ayer, sabes que me encanta cuando me dices que soy excitante, te ves tan…sensual

-Entonces…soy sensual…?

-Claro que si Bella –dijo acercándome mas a el, toco mi mejilla y levanto mi cara para besar mis labios, me beso con una pasión, profundizamos el beso mas y mas…

-Hazme el amor denuevo Heathy –dije con una sonrisa

-Claro, Bellsexy –dijo en mi oído e hizo que me estremeciera. Me beso denuevo y empezamos a hacerlo denuevo…

* * *

**LOSIENTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**se que me queerran matar matenmeee es enserioo lo sientoo prometii subirlo pronto peroo pfff... oo dioss y luegoo el dia que lo iba a subir mi mejor amigo me quito la libreta donde lo tenia para enseñarselo a se noviaaa¬¬ vdd gabriell!!!!**

**jajajajaa buenoo no le hechemoss la culpaa a gabriell, fue mi culpa yo de floja no lo queria pasar y aparte no estaba para escribir lemon es deke ke si llega mi ermanaa y lo lee :O jajaja xD buenoo unaa de las razones es la flojeraa lo sientoooo!!! cuelguenmeee !!!! y otra es psss.... THE HOST!!!! traumaaa jaja no lo puedoo soltar, les diree que estaa buenisimooo!!! estaa geniall :D **

**regresandoo al temaa de la historiaa como estann? ;y pues aqui estaa su lemmonn :D **

**jajaja xD bueno chicass lo lamentoo en vdd !! saludoss a todass **

**y oigann dioss !! EN UN DIAA FUEE DEKEEE ASII 12 ALERTAS REVIEWSS , Y HISTORIAS FAVORITASS ENSERIO GRACIAS ME TRAUMEE AL VER MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADAA LLENAA :P y fuee dekee oo en un diaaa :O **

**jajaja cuidensee muchooo ! dejen revieww **

**y prometo subir prontooo!!!! gracias por sus reviewwssss!!!**

**CaRoobLacK!!! (L)**


	3. Despedida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, esta hecha por mi :D.

**Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.**

**Capitulo 2:** Despedida

Después de pasar casi toda la noche teniendo sexo con Heath. Dormí un rato, empecé a girar en la cama buscando a Heath y no estaba. Donde se había metido?¡. No!, no se pudo a ver ido sin despedirse!, me levante rápido de la cama para salir y buscarlo, pero recordé que estaba desnuda, así que me puse una bata y me dirija a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar unos brazos me abrazaron por la cintura desde atrás.

-Buenos días mi amor –dijo Heath

-Buenos días hermoso –dije volteándome para besarlo –¿quien te dio permiso de irte de ese modo?

-Lo siento, no pensé que me extrañarías por algunos minutos

-Pues estas mal, te extraño cada segundo que no estas conmigo –dije y nos volvimos a besar, rápidamente recordé la hora, ¿que hora era?, ¿cuanto faltaba para que se fuera? –¿que hora es?

-Son las 7:30, aun puedes ir a la escuela

-Nop, no quiero ir –dije con una sonrisa –prefiero pasar el día contigo

-Aaw, ven mi amor –dijo y me abrazo

-¿Te despediste de Emmett antes de que se fuera?

-Emm…noo, y si te digo que el sigue aquí

-Anoche llego con Rose cierto?

-Si… y ya sabes que significa eso…?

-Creo saberlo, ¿piensas que hicieron lo mismo que nosotros anoche?

-No solo lo pienso, lo presencie…

-Aaah…hicieron demasiado ruido?

-Algo así, ya sabes como es Emmett y Rose en las noches… ¿recuerdas el día de la apuesta?

-Oo si como olvidar ese día…

**Flashback**

Era como cualquier miércoles en la noche "técnicamente", miércoles de película, Heath y yo "veíamos" cualquier película los miércoles, y digo "veíamos", porque ni siquiera la veíamos, nos empezábamos a besar hasta terminar en la cama de mi cuarto, y no solo en la cama, si no teniendo sexo, pero esta vez Heath había apostado con Emmett 200 dólares a ver quien de los dos aguantaba mas tiempo sin tener sexo, pero lo que ellos no pensaron fue en sus novias, nosotras también moríamos por sexo, algo que no me agrado, mi novio apostando con mi mejor amigo, no era una buena combinación… esta era la tercera semana sin sexo y Rose y yo estábamos que explotábamos, ya no aguantaba, podía aguantar cualquier día de la semana pero los miércoles no!, era inevitable, simplemente estar sentada con Heath viendo una película aburrida!, sin hacer NADAA!, y el sabia que si me empezaba a besar perdería la apuesta, pero ahora si me tentaba lo llevaba rápidamente a el cuarto. Y yo sabia que Heath no se negaría ya que el estaba igual que los cuatro, DESESPERADOS! Por tener sexo ya! Justamente cuando pensaba que no podía resistir más Heath empezó a besar mi cuello.

-Heath…

-Bella… -dijo mirándome pícaramente mientras hacia un movimiento de cabeza señalando mi cuarto

-Ay Heath…

-Oo vamos Bella se que me deseas, y es una maldita apuesta! Ya no aguanto mas sabes!

-Si te deseo Heath, pero son 200 dólares!

-Losee…pero que tal si Emmett se dio por vencido ayer y ya perdió la apuesta, oo vamos! –Dijo jalando mi brazo para que me levantara –por favor –dijo haciéndome ojitos

-Esta bien –dije pícaramente, me pare y me levanto del piso, cargándome mientras me besaba desesperadamente, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Heath empezó a llevarme al cuarto pero en medio del camino, escuchamos dos puertas azotarse.

-Es Emmett! –dije, mientras los dos nos alejábamos del otro

-Aaa! Para que llegaba! –dijo Heath molesto, y se escucho un golpe en la puerta, como si azotaran a alguien contra ella. Voltee a ver a Heath a ver si el lo había escuchado también.

-Tu crees que… -Heath no termino la oración mientras se escucharon mas ruidos, el sonido de unas llaves, bueno mas bien unas llaves agitarse con desesperación.

-Es lo que pienso que es…?

-Si, eso es, Emmett y Rose…en tu sabes…-dijo Heath, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y estaban ahí Emmett y Rose, fundidos en un beso muy apasionado, mientras Emmett cargaba a Rose y ella tenia sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras se empezaban a quitar las chaquetas y Rose a desabrochar la camisa de Emmett, Heath se aclaro la garganta, no quería saber que hubiera sucedido si Heath no hubiera intervenido, Emmett se congelo dejando lo que estaba haciendo abrió los ojos para vernos parados viéndolos con una cara de asombro y de vergüenza por encontrarlos así, Emmett rápidamente soltó a Rose y ella cayo en el piso fuertemente.

-Auch! –se quejo Rose, mientras nos miraba y se sonrojaba al instante, no era la primera vez que los encontrábamos así, se paro del piso, acomodándose el brasier y peinándose un poco.

-Emm…hola Bella, hola Heath…-dijo Rose con vergüenza

-Hey Bells! –dijo Emmett fingiendo entusiasmo (como si nada hubiera pasado), se acerco y me dio un abrazo de oso

-Hey Emmy! –dije con el mismo entusiasmo fingido en mi voz

-Bueno…creo que…después nos vemos –dijo Rose caminado lentamente hacia el cuarto de Emmett.

-Aaah,…si después hablamos Bella… -tartamudeo Emmett, después los dos se fueron al cuarto, creo que no recordaban la apuesta, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Así nos vemos nosotros? –pregunte a Heath

-Parece que si…

-Woow… -me volví a sentar en el sillón

-Entonces…ya no iremos a tu cuarto?

-No…ya llegaron Rose y Emmett, no podemos…

-Ooh claro que podemos ellos… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que un gemido de Rose lo interrumpió. Seguido por sonidos que no quiero especificar, se escucho denuevo "alguien"(Rose)se estrellaba a la puerta luego de que se escuchara como si aventaran "algo"(ropa)hacia atrás cayendo encima de los muebles tirando las cosas que habían en ellos…yo solo me quede con cara de espanto, voltee a ver a Heath y tenia la misma cara que yo.

-Que…demonios…

-Woow…Bells?, eso es excitante!

-Si Heath? –dije y luego se escucharon gemidos de Rose, realmente tenia razón esto era excitante.

-Ooh esto es tortura, vamos ya!, a tu cuarto!, rápido!

-Oo si! –dije con entusiasmo mientras me tiraba encima de el y nos besábamos. Rápido llegamos a mi cuarto y hicimos lo mismo que Rose y Emmett.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Jaja! –reímos Heath y yo al recordarlo

-Oo vamos realmente era excitante escuchar gemir a Rose –dijo Heath aun riendo.

-Si…lose –dije mirándolo pícaramente

-Ay bella que are sin ti en tanto tiempo…

-No lose…talves...no tener sexo!

-No podre resistirme…

-Ooh vamos Heath, si seguimos así, terminaremos denuevo en la cama –dije mientras lo jalaba hacia el baño –vamos a darnos un baño Heath!

-Bella…dices que no te diga cosas excitantes, pero quieres que me "bañe" contigo?

-Si algo así –dije sonriendo

-Bella ya me bañe

-Aa! Eso no es justo yo quiero…tu sabes lo que quiero…-dije fulminándolo con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que insistía como niña chiquita

-Pff Bella… no me mires así, tu sabes que te deseo

-Si lose, pero no parece –dije haciendo un puchero

-Aaaw ven –dijo abrazándome

-Te amo MI Heathy

-Yo te amo a ti MI Bells –dijo Heath con una dulzura…el solo me podía hacer sentir así, tan protegida y tan amada, se acerco para besar mis labios, pero esta vez con tanto amor, el beso fue lento y lindo, sus labios se movían con los míos, simplemente amaba a Heath, el era la persona con quien quería vivir el resto de mi vida y si lo perdía no se que haría.

-Ya amor, ve y date un baño y después desayunamos, si? –dijo con una sonrisa irresistible

-Cl…claro –dije deslumbrada por su sonrisa, di la vuelta y entre al baño –Nos vemos después amor…

El solo sonrió y después salió del cuarto riendo. Me metí al baño y abrí la llave del agua fría, pensaba despertarme bien, entre y tarde un rato en mi baño.

**Heath POV**

Salí del cuarto y me encontré con Rose y Emmett sentados en la barra desayunando unos huevos con una tostada.

-Hey Emmett! –dije sentándome a lado de el –hola Rose

-Hola Heath, una buena noche no? –dijo Emmett con un tono de humor en su voz

-Si, si que lo fue –dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción –y la tuya?, también fue buena no?

-Ooh claro que lo fue…-dijo mirando a Rose pícaramente –verdad Rose?

-Si claro osito…

-Emm…sigo aquí –dije con vergüenza –Y…irán a la escuela?

-Eso creo, y Bella que? –pregunto Emmett

-Se esta bañando, pero emm…como lo dire…chicos me iré

-¿Qué?! –grito Emmett escupiendo la comida que tenia en la boca –hermano no te puedes ir!, somos mejores amigos, no me abandones

-Jaaja –no pude evitar no reír Emmett se veía muy chistoso insistiéndome a que me quedara

-Pero…no te iras para siempre o si? –pregunto Rose

-No, me iré por un mes, mis padres se irán de viaje y no me dejaron quedarme, ya saben como son los padres.

-Uff, por un momento pensé que te irías para siempre, Bella si que no aguantaría eso, y yo te golpearía –me amenazo Emmett y luego rio

De repente unos brazos me rodearon por atrás, al mismo tiempo que me besaba el cuello.

-Hola mi amor

-Hola Bells, que tal tu baño –dije pícaramente y me voltee para abrazarla, traía puesto un vestido corto de color morado, su cabello le caía en los hombros, y con un listón morado se lo amarro en el cabello, los zapatos eran bajos y plateados, así iría a la escuela?, jaja no la dejaría.

-Aburrido…. –dijo mientras me miraba pícaramente

-Hoy estas hermosa lo sabes?

-Humm…creo que lo sabía pero no me lo habías mencionado

-Cof, cof –tosió Emmett tratando de llamar la atención –ya vayan a la habitación denuevo!, no queremos oír sus halagos

-Cállate Emmett!, mira quien habla el que no hizo ruido en la noche…y no solo anoche hiciste ruido, todas las noches que estas con Rose… -se defendió Bella sacándole la lengua

-Oye Bella, no te metas con mi osito!, aparte no fuimos los únicos que hicieron ruido, tus gemidos seguramente los escucharon los vecinos de dos cuadras abajo –dijo Rose

-Hey, hey, hey! , Rose recuerdas la noche que perdieron la apuesta? –dijo Bella, y Rose se sonrojo

-Bella no me recuerdes esa noche –dijo Emmett y luego miro a Rose –fue de las mejores

-Ya, basta de hablar de sexo, que voy a tener que secuestrar a Bella por un rato mas –dije

-Oo vamos Heath tu sabes que no te molestaría secuestrarla un rato mas –dijo Emmett

-Emm…tienes razón, no me molestaría, pero que hay de ti, también secuestrarias a Rose un rato mas? –dije y Emmett se puso nervioso, volteo a ver a Rose y esta lo miraba pícaramente

-Rose no me tortures!, toda la noche tuvimos sexo y vas a hacer que quiera mas!

-Y que tiene de malo eso osito…

-Que…pues…-dijo Emmett nervioso, Emmett nervioso?

-Vamos osito, antes de que te excites mas…

-A…a donde Rosie?

-A la escuela idiota! –dijo riendo Rose, por lo que le había hecho a Emmett

-Bueno técnica Rose! –la felicite

-Tu sabes, una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa

-Te odio Rose! –dijo un enfurruñado Emmett –ya vamos a la escuela llegaremos tarde, te esperamos Bella?

-Pues…no lo se, Heath ya te iras?

-Eso creo…

-Bueno nosotros te esperamos afuera Bella –dijo Rose dándole animos, cuando salieron Bella me volteo a ver con ojos llorosos

-No Heath!

-Bells…sabes que me tengo que ir –dije acariciando su cabello

-No Heath!, no me abandones –dijo llorando

-Mi amor no te abandonare, solo será un mes –trate de ser convincente pero mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabra

-Pero…te extrañare –dijo aun llorando, yo limpie sus lagrimas y la bese dulcemente en los labios

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Heath –dijo mientras, se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios yo la atraje a mi para besarla mejor, y nos besamos rápidamente, rompi el beso y pase mi brazo por su cintura llevándola hacia la puerta, paramos antes de abrirla y me voltee hacia ella

-Bella, quiero que sepas que no te dejare, yo te amo, y en cada momento que no estemos juntos estaré pensando en ti –dije y saque una cajita que tenia en mi bolsillo, saque lo que había adentro, era un collar de plata, con una luna de cristal azul, como mis ojos, alado de la luna había un corazón de plata que decía "te amo". La voltee y se lo puse, ella al verlo empezó a llorar, la abrase y la atraje a mi pecho mientras besaba su cabello.

-No llores Mi Bella –le dije y ella miro hacia arriba y me sonrió –te gusto?

-Es hermoso, me encanta, cada vez que lo vea pensare en ti, yo te amo Mi Heath

-Me alegro que te guste –dije y saque de mi cuello un collar idéntico al de ella pero la luna era café, como sus ojos, ella lo vio y sonrió mucho mas –cada vez que lo vea pensare en ti, en esos ojos que tienes, tan hermosos

-Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Emmett –dijo mientras salíamos

-Que tal si yo te llevo?

-Si –dijo seria, aun se veía triste, no me gustaba verla así, me partía el alma. Agarre su mano y nos acercamos al jeep de Emmett y el bajo la ventana

-Te importa si llevo a Bella?

-No, solo que mantén tus manos en el volante, no en otras cosas –dijo Emmett burlándose, Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Déjalos que hagan lo que quieran Emmett! –dijo Rose –Adiós Heath que tengas un buen viaje, y debería de decir que te diviertas?

-Humm…no lo creo sin Bella, no me divertiré –dijo volteando hacia Bella y sonriéndole, pero ella no pudo verme, tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

-Bella… -dije y ella me voltio a ver

-Heath…

-Bueno, nosotros nos adelantamos –dijo Emmett –y Heath, que te vaya bien en tu viaje, sabes a que me refiero…-Rose le pego fuerte en la cabeza

-No le hagas caso a Emmett Heath, ni se te ocurra ni pensar en hacer eso, por que si no…

Bella rio –Rose déjalos son hombres tu sabes como son

-Si lose, pero mi osito es diferente… -dijo mirando a Emmett

-Adiós Heath! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Rose y Emmett mientras daban de reversa el carro –nos vemos al rato Bella!

-Adiós Rose!, adiós Emmett!, cuidas a Rose! –dije riendo

-Oo si que lo hare! –dijo riendo aun

Bella y yo subimos al carro y todo el camino estuvimos callados, llegamos a la escuela y estacione en el lugar mas lejos de la entrada. No había nadie, seguramente ya habían entrado a clases. Baje del carro y le abrí la puerta a Bella, ella salió y luego nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro a los ojos. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y unos momentos después estaba en mis brazos llorando fuertemente.

-Bella, no me iré para siempre, regresare, todo va a estar bien, no estarás sola, tendrás a Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

-Si lose, pero Heath no se porque, pero siento que no regresaras, es un extraño presentimiento… -su voz se quebró en la ultima parte, y empezó a llorar denuevo.

-Bella regresare, ya te lo prometí y aparte estaremos en contacto, puedes llamarme a mi celular y por internet –puse mis dos manos en sus hombros e hice que me mirara a los ojos para que me creyera

-Te amo Heath! –dijo tirándose a mis brazos, luego subió su mirada a mis ojos y miro mis labios yo mire los de ella y la bese con pasión, abrió su boca rápidamente, para dejar que nuestras lenguas se tocaran, la senté en el carro mientras ella pasaba sus piernas por mi cintura y sus manos jugaban con mi cabello, yo tenia mis manos en su cintura, empecé a abrir la puerta del carro cargándola a ella cuando…

-Señor Night **(N/A: Night es el apellido de Heath xD jjiji),** Señorita Swan, podrían de dejar de…hacer eso e ir a clases –dijo una voz ronca, el director, Bella y yo nos separamos rápidamente, la baje y miramos avergonzados al director.

-Bella, creo que es hora que vayas a clase

-Pero Heath…

-Bella, yo me iré pronto, te castigaran solo ve –dije con tristeza

-Señor Night, no ira a clases usted también

-Emm…no me iré de viaje, creo que ya le había comentado

-Tiene razón, bueno en ese caso, señorita Swan diríjase a su clase

-Si claro, pero me dejaría…despedirme de Heath

-Oo claro, 2 minutos señorita Swan –dijo el director, se volteo y se fue a la entrada

-Bueno Heath, que te vaya bien, te amo –dijo Bella y me abrazo fuerte

-Te amo demasiado Bella…

-Como para no dejarme ir? –dijo con una sonrisa

-Jaja, demasiado como para no dejarte ir –dije ahora riendo, nos besamos pro ultima vez, y luego nos separamos, caminamos a la entrada tome su mano y la bese –cuídate mi amor, no dejes que te echen el ojo con ese sexy vestido, eres toda mía y de nadie mas, entendido?

-Entendido, señor Night –dijo pícaramente –cuídate amor, no dejes que te toqueteen con esa sexy sonrisa que tienes

-Claro que no me dejare, señora de Night

-Adiós MI Heathy, te amo, me llamas!, cuídate!

-Adiós MI Bells, Te amo, te llamare, cuídate –dije y la bese dulcemente el los labios mientras besaba su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas que se le habían salido. Me voltee y le dije adiós con la mano mientras le tiraba un beso, ella me sonrió y me regreso el beso.

-Te amo! –dijimos al mismo tiempo y después reímos, me fui a mi carro y entre, limpie mis ojos que tenían lagrimas, Bella ya no estaba en la entrada, solo mire el vacio donde ella habia estado antes.

Realmente no quería mentirle a Bella pero sentía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería que…simplemente que, la olvidaría, _no seas tonto Heath es solo un mes!, no la puedes olvidar en un mes…eso creo…_

* * *

**Heyy holaa! **

**comoo estann chicas!?**

**buenoo esperoo que bienn y pues unaa enormee disculpaa , jaja yo y mis disculpaas :P, buenoo el puntoo es que me e estado tardando demasiado en pasarloo a la compu, pero estaa vez no tengoo escusaa, bueno unaa escusaa es que el viernes fuee mi cumplee y mi amigaa jenny se kedoo todoo el jueves peroo el jueves son los dias ke suboo y pues no pudee porque estabaa aquii :P jajaa hechemosle la culpaa a jenny :D jijii yo te amoo jenny! **

**jajaj buenoo lo sientoo no tengoo escusas, y pues los dias que subire capiitulo son o los martes o jueves y luego el domingo algoo asii :D jiji buenoo ya veree y asii cuales son los mejores dias paraa subir capiitulo :D **

**y diganmee les gustoo el chapter ? lo odiaronn? estaa para lanzarmee tomates? buenoo ahi me dicenn y dejen reviewws jijii **

**jajaja amee la parteee de la apuestaa jaja el flashbackk! jajaja xD perdioo emmett jajaa :D**

**gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviewss ! enserioo me pongoo todaa happiest! con un solo revieww ! gracias ^^**

**vdd taniaa? jajja TE VOY A GANAR!!! jajaja xD (deque ni saben de que es pero las que quierasn saber que ganaree preguntenmee a mi o a taniaa) jaja tania mi amigaa, promocionaria su fic peroo , nee!no dejaree que ganes ¬¬ **

**jajaja las kieroo cuidensee byee ! besoss **

**Leann muchoo! **

**CaRoo bLacK**


	4. Dudando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la fantástica Stephenie Meyer me a dejado jugar con ellos un rato, esta historia le pertenece a blackncullen :D yo

**Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.**

**Capitulo 3:** Dudando…

Entre por las puertas de la escuela mientras que veía que Heath se subía a su carro, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Tenia que admitir que realmente tenia un mal presentimiento de esto, el se iba a ir por un mes y yo iba a estar sola aquí, mientras el quien sabe que rayos hacia, no quería desconfiar de el, pero la duda me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ¿Qué tal si…?, ¿Qué tal si el me olvida?, ¿si encuentra a una chica mucho mas hermosa que yo y mas simpática?, ¿si la trae con el y me la presenta en mi cara?, ¿si termina conmigo al mismo tiempo que trae a la chica?, ¿Qué tal si…los veo besándose?, eso si que seria duro, simplemente estas preguntas son una estupidez, no importaba que conociera a alguien mas, no importaba que trajera a la chica y la besara al frente de mi, la pregunta que me dejaba con mas duda era ¿Qué tal si…cuando regrese ya no me ama?, nono, la pregunta es ¿Qué tal si me deja de amar cuando este sin mi?...un sollozo me salió y empecé a llorar mas fuerte, tenia que dejar de pensar en estas estupideces. Corrí al baño para lavar mi cara y no dejar rastro de mi cara llorosa, claro que no podía hacer nada con mis ojos hinchados.

-Bella? –pregunto Rose detrás de mi, di un salto porque no la había visto.

-Ooh Rose, no te había visto.

-Aaah, si me di cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa –¿Bella estas bien?

-Humm…si claro! –dije fingiendo entusiasmo –estoy perfectamente, porque preguntas –sabia que era una pésima mintiendo y eso lo sabia perfectamente Rose, así que no la pude engañar.

-Bella…

-Okey, esta bien, no estoy bien! –dije con exasperación –estoy, triste y nose dudando…Rose no se que hacer!

-Tranquila Bella, comprendo que estés triste, tu novio se acaba de ir de viaje. Pero porque dudas?, mas bien de que dudas?

-Rose…tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá, nose que es pero simplemente…siento que Heath ya no me amara cuando regrese –me desahogue con Rose.

-No Bella, no pienses eso, el te ama, no te dejara.

-Si, se que me ama pero…y si ya no me ama cuando regrese esa es mi duda.

-Pff Bella, no seas negativa, si el te ama no dejara de hacerlo, okey?, entendido?, ahora deja de dar tantas vueltas al asunto y vamos a clase.

-Esta bien Rose –dije con frustración, odiaba cuando me convencía de las cosas así de fácil, era tan persuasiva que aunque yo no quería creer las palabras que acababa de decir tenia que hacerlo. Rose y yo salimos y nos dirigíamos a la segunda clase ya que habíamos perdido la primera. Entramos y el profesor nos miro con una cara reprobatoria y nos hizo entrar, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y el profesor empezó con la clase.

Realmente no puse nada de atención a la clase, estaba tan sumida en mi asunto, en esta duda, no le había hecho caso a Rose y no deje de darle vueltas al asunto, las preguntas venían una y otra vez a mi mente, que demonios! nunca había dudado de algo de este modo, y si Rose decía "deja de darle vueltas al asunto" lo hacia, pero esto era diferente se trataba de mi novio, que pronto parecía que no lo seria, según mi presentimiento. Deje de pensar en eso y me puse a contar los segundos.

Cuando la clase acabo, ya había contado, asta 1700, salimos de la clase y Rose se fue a si clase y yo a la mía. Jasper estaba sentado en su banco, alado del mío.

-Hey Bells! –dijo con entusiasmo, pero cuando vio mi cara cambio su expresión por una seria –oye parece que alguien murió.

-Si, lose, pero Jazz!, nose, mejor no hablemos de esto me pondré mas emo.

-Aaw Bella, no estés así, es por lo de Heath? –Pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa tratando de animarme, yo solo asentí –regresara en un mes Bella, no te preocupes.

-Si…tienes razón –dije, me encantaba estar con Jasper, si algo estaba mal el te apoyaba, era como si te irradiara tranquilidad –gracias Jazz.

-Denada, para eso sirven los amigos no?

-Si, eso creo –dije y entro el profesor de historia, empezó a explicar el tema, y esta vez si puse atención, la clase termino rápido y Jasper y yo fuimos a la cafetería, Emmett y Rose estaban sentados en una mesa discutiendo, como siempre, nos fuimos acercando y se fue escuchando porque discutían.

-Rose!, ya te dije que estas flaca!

-Emmett claro que no!, por que crees que estoy a dieta! –dijo Rose, aay dios la misma discusión de la semana pasada.

-Porque crees que te amo! –grito Emmett!, haciendo que todos en la cafetería voltearan a verlo.

-Aaah!, claro me amas porque estoy flaca! –y aquí va el siguiente tema de discusión, me senté calladamente en la silla y comí tranquilamente esperando a que terminaran de pelear.

-Rose! Claro que no!, te amo porque, amo como eres y…Bella? –dijo Emmett volteándose hacia a mi.

-Woow al fin! –dije levantando las manos hacia arriba.

-Aay no fue tanto tiempo de discusión, no seas exagerada Bella –dijo Rose.

-Aaah no?, llevan peleando desde que entramos aquí! –dijo Jasper.

-Oo vamos, no es tanto –dijo Emmett –aparte Jasper ya te quiero ver discutiendo con tu novia…cuando tengas –y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-Que gracioso Emmett!, no necesariamente necesito pelear con mi novia, mírate!, peleas con Rose cada día, y no solo cada día, sino como 4 veces al día –dijo Jasper –Bella y Heath nunca pelean –al decir eso mis ojos se abrieron y un sollozo se me escapo.

-Oo cuanto lo siento Bella, no quise decirlo.

-No importa Jasper, tendré que acostumbrarme es un mes.

-Entonces Bella, ya que tu novio…-dijo Emmett, parando porque Rose lo fulmino con la mirada –emm…quieres salir con tus amigos esta tarde?

-Emm… claro, porque no, a donde iremos?

-A conocer a la novia de Jasper –dijo Emmett riendo.

-No es mi novia!

-Entonces porque quieres presentárnosla?

-Porque ella quiere conocer a los maravillosos amigos de los que le e hablado –dijo Jasper y Emmett sonrió –tu no Emmett, no eres tan maravilloso como piensas.

-Y como se llama? –pregunte con curiosidad, talves esta sea la indicada para Jasper.

-Bien hecho Bells, le estas sacando información de la nov…-dijo Emmett y Jasper lo miro feo en la ultima palabra –amiga de Jasper.

-Se llama Alice Cullen, vive en Forks, pero vendrá el fin de semana con su familia.

-Tiene mas hermanas? –pregunto un entusiasmado Emmett, Rose le pego en la cabeza fuerte –oye!, solo bromeaba, sabes que te quiero a ti baby –dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

La campana toco y todos nos dirigimos a clase, esta vez me tocaba con Emmett, nos despedimos del Rose y Jasper y fuimos a nuestra clase, me senté en mi banco y saque un cuaderno y empecé a garabatear en ella, Emmett se sentó a mi lado y miro lo que hacia. Me di cuenta que había escrito "Heath", muchas veces y "te amo", "te extrañare" y la palabra "dudando", que demonios hacia esa palabra ahí, ya me estaba volviendo loca. La borre rápidamente antes de que Emmett la viera y empezara a preguntarme porque la había escrito, solo que tarde algo en borrarla y vi que Emmett miraba fijamente mi cuaderno.

-Porque la palabra dudando? –pregunto un Emmett muy curioso, demonios no me había salvado, pero era mi mejor amigo tenia que saber, aunque algunas veces no se tomaba las cosas tan enserio.

-No lo se –mentí.

-Bella sabes que eres pésima mintiendo, soy tu mejor amigo no confías en mi? –dijo fingiendo estar triste.

-Claro que confió en ti, pero no estoy segura…

-Pues dime, para considerar las opciones –dijo Emmett y yo me quede callada, no quería contestar aun –es sobre Heath cierto?

-Si

-Bella, es un mes…

-No solo es el maldito mes Emmett, es…

-Es…?

-Pues, no lose siento que me olvidara Emmett, es uno de esos presentimientos que tienes y despues suceden.

-Y como estas tan segura que sucederá?

-Ya te dije lo presiento.

-Bella, nada de presentimientos, déjate de locuras.

-No estoy diciendo locuras!, ves por eso no te lo quería decir –dije y me voltee dándole la espalda.

-Bella, sabes que no lo quise decir en serio.

-Si, lose Emmett, pero porque no puedes dar un buen consejo a tu mejor amiga que esta triste porque su novio se ira a quien sabe donde chingados! Y no sabe si regresara amándola –dije y se me quebró la voz.

-Aaw Bella…por favor, sabes que soy estúpido y aunque lo sea no me gusta verte llorar, y te daría un consejo pero no se si sea el mejor.

Me quede callada.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo sigue como si fuera a regresar amándote, solo piensa que el te ama, y por ahora estas feliz por el porque se fue a quien sabe donde y regresara…AMANDOTE, ves Bells, solo piensa positivo y por ahora diviértete, como en los viejos tiempos sin novios y solo con tus amigos –dijo Emmett, y pareció que lo decía en verdad una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y lo abrase.

-Gracias Emmy –dije riendo –eres de los mejores.

-Jaja, lose –dijo riendo.

-

Salimos de la escuela y nos fuimos al apartamento, Rose y yo íbamos a ver que me pondría y que se pondría ella.

-Bella! –grito desesperada Rose desde mi cuarto.

-Que Rose?

-Aaah!, tu ropa!, Bella necesitamos ir de compras…denuevo.

-Pero si fuimos antier!

-Si, pero no tienes nada para hoy.

-Oo vamos, hay mucha ropa ahí, y dices que no hay nada?

-Si efectivamente, iremos a mi casa, por algo que ponerte –dijo Rose saliendo del cuarto –Emmett!

-Mande hermosa! –grito Emmett desde la cocina.

-Necesitamos ir a mi casa, para conseguir algo para Bella…bueno no –dijo Rose y luego se volteo hacia mi –ponte lo que quieras, eres libre.

-Wohuu! –grite dando vueltas.

-Yo soy la que necesito ropa -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ooh claro, vamos mi Rosie…

-Aay no, no quiero escuchar esto –dije y hui antes de que empezar con sus cochinadas.

Gracias a Emmett me había calmado, ya no tenia esa duda, el tenia razón, solo eran estupideces mías, como me podía dejar de amar en un mes!, jaaja!, patético.

* * *

**Heyy holaaa ! **

**comoo estann chicass! **

**buenoo esperoo que bienn, jiji aquii nuevoo capitulooo **

**esperoo que les ayaa gustadooo, diganmee si les gustoo :D **

**buenoo subiree prontoo! **

**gracias por todoss sus reviewws :D , enserioo me acenn muy felizz :D**

**cualquier duda, comentario ,sugerencia diganmelo (;**

**byee cuidensee!**

**Lean muchoo :D**

**CaRoo bLacK! (L)**


	5. Apostando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta linda historia no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, ella me a prestado los personajes para jugar con ellos un rato y crear esta historia, la historia me pertenece es de **blackncullen** :D

**Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir **

**Capitulo 4: **Apostando

Estaba en mi cuarto mirando una foto de Heath y yo cuando el sonido de un claxon hizo que saltara. Salí la casa y ahí estaba el gigantesco jeep de Emmett, subí en la parte de atrás y me puse el cinturón, sabia como conducía Emmett, conducía como loco y en este monstruo seguramente podría matarme.

-Hey Bella! –dijo Rose con entusiasmo, miro rápido a ver que traía puesto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que traía falda –muy bien Bella, pronto no me necesitaras para vestirte bien.

-Debería de decir gracias por el cumplido que no me parece cumplido?

-Humm…yo creo que si.

-No lo are –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro –ahora me pueden decir a donde iremos?

-A conocer a la novia de Jasper Bella, cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

-Si ya se que conoceremos a la novia de Jasper Emmett…

-Wohuu!, paga! –grito Emmett y extendió su mano hacia Rose.

-Bella, porque no coperas en las apuestas, me costaste 20 dólares! –dijo Rose con exasperación.

-Esperen!, estaban apostando a lo que yo hice, o que?

-Ay Bella, que ingenua eres, aun no te das cuenta porque apostábamos –dijo Emmett, negando con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonidito.

-Emmett, aposto a que eras lo suficientemente tonta para no darte cuenta de que si el decía que Alice era la novia de Jasper, tu no te darías cuenta –dijo Rose enojada.

-Oo vamos, que apuesta mas estúpida!

-Lose, estúpida, pero gane 20 dólares –dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

-Entonces ahora me vas a decir a donde vamos? –pregunte desesperada, era la tercera vez que decía eso en el día!, vi la intención de Emmett de repetir lo mismo que había dicho las otras dos veces que pregunte, pero lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su broma que ya no daría risa –Rose puedes decirme a donde iremos.

-Desearía decírtelo Bella, pero Emmett no me dijo, Jasper se lo dijo a el, y el es el que sabe –maldije a Jasper por tener que preguntarle a Emmett…denuevo.

-Emmett –dije con una sonrisa.

-Bella, no te diré –dijo confiado, ensanche mi sonrisa –no Bella, no me convencerás, esa sonrisa ya no te funciona.

-Oo vamos, porque tanto alboroto por no decirme a donde iremos!

-Porque tanto alboroto por saber el lugar a donde vamos? –dijo Emmett, tenia razón porque quería saber a donde iríamos con tanto interés

-No lo se…

-Jaaja, bueno Bella te diré, iremos al boliche! –dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras Rose se le unía, ellos sabían que el boliche era la peor cosa que pudieron haber elegido, era pésima y tan torpe!

-Nooo! –grite, mire a Emmett con odio –de quien fue esta idea?¡

-De la novia de Jasper –dijo con una sonrisa.

-MALDITA NOV…AMIGA DE JASPER! –grite, no iba a caer denuevo en la bromita de Emmett.

-Paga –dijo Rose.

-¡Que! –grite mirando a Rose –apostaron denuevo.

-Yo le aposte a que caías denuevo –dijo Rose riendo –y lo hiciste.

-Son unos…

-Claro que lo somos –dijeron sonriendo, me senté en mi asiento y espere a que llegáramos, que hermosos amigos saben que odio el boliche y saben que soy tan torpe que puedo terminar con una bola de boliche en mi pie, pero no! Aceptan a que yo iba a ir, a conocer a la novia…si novia!, Alice iba a terminar siendo la novia de Jasper, así que, que mas da!, y luego Rose seguramente sabia y salió con su barra barata de que ella no sabia!, y Emmett! Aaa! Que demonios!...

Llegamos al boliche y baje del jeep, intentando no caerme en el intento y me dirigí a la puerta. Entre y Jasper estaba con una chica bajita y delgada, con el cabello corto y negro hacia todas las direcciones. Volteo a verme cuando entre y tenía los ojos verdes con un color miel en la orilla de la pupila, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, me abrazo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

-Bella! –grito, mientras me abrazaba.

-Alice…

-Ooh lo siento –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que me abrazaba muy fuerte, tenia mucha fuerza para su tamaño es que estoy feliz de conocer a los amigos de mi…de Jasper, el a hablado tanto de ti –su voz era algo chillona pero era linda, como campanitas.

-No importa –dije con una sonrisa, me devolvió la sonrisa y después sus ojos se posaron en la puerta y fue hacia ella.

-Emmett, Rose! –dijo con el mismo tono de entusiasmo.

Me fui a sentar a le mesa donde estaba sentado Jasper y mire con odio los pinos. Malditos pinos, los odiaba, nunca los podía tirar.

-Lo siento –dijo Jasper, voltee a verlo y tenia una cara de arrepentimiento

-No importa Jazz, no es eso lo que me enoja, me enoja que mis amigos apuesten por mis estupideces

-Ooh…lo siento, solo quería que conocieras a Alice, solo que ella es muy…persuasiva, consigue lo que quiere con una simple sonrisa.

-Esta bien Jasper, yo también quería conocer a Alice –dije sonriendo –no me obligaran a jugar o si?

-Emm…

-Jasper!

-Bueno, yo no, pero Alice…probablemente si.

-Se burlara de mí –dije con enojo.

-No creo que lo haga, es muy buena persona, solo confía Bella.

-Si Heath estuviera aquí lo haría…

-Chicos! –grito Alice regresando a la mesa, Rose y Emmett la siguieron y se sentaron también –juguemos boliche!

-Ooh…noo

-Oo vamos Bella, nada sucederá –dijo Emmett aguantando una carcajada –esto tendré que grabarlo y… –le pegue en el brazo.

-Cállate Emmett.

-Después, se lo enseñare a Heath para ver si sigue pensando que eres sexy –dijo Emmett y rio a carcajadas.

-Aaah si…y yo le enseñare a Rose el video de tu cumpleaños numero 8 –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, las risas de Emmett cesaron y trago saliva –y no solo a Rose Emmy sino a Alice también, oo si también a Jasper, y también el internet lo vera, ya no es tan divertido burlarte de tu amiga cierto Emmett?

-Aaah si claro, quien quiere jugar boliche? –dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Que hay en ese video? –preguntaron Alice y Rose.

-Prometí no decirlo, pero no creo que quieran verlo.

-Ooh claro…

-Entonces Alice, tienes hermanos? –pregunto Rose con curiosidad.

-Si uno, se llama Edward y tiene 18 años –dijo Alice con admiración.

-Se llevan muy bien cierto? –pregunte

-Si, claro –dijo Alice –oye Bella, quien es ese Heath?

-Aaah, es mi novio –dije recordándolo.

-Ooh…-dijo Alice, pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, no comprendía el porque –y porque no lo trajiste para conocerlo?

-El se fue de viaje esta mañana, regresara en un mes

-Okey, y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Casi 4 años, en 3 meses cumpliremos los 4 –dije orgullosa, Alice se puso mas seria, porque se ponía hacia cuando le hablaba de mi novio?

-Aaah claro, y lo amas mucho?

-Si demasiado –dije con una sonrisa e inconscientemente empecé a jugar con mi collar, _te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir_.

-Aaah, que bien –dijo secamente, que le pasaba, en un momento desbordaba felicidad y al otro estaba toda seria, que bipolar.

-Chicas vienen a jugar? –dijo Emmett –o al menos que no quieras Bella –dijo y luego rio, me estaba retando…

-Cuanto quieres Emmett?

-Bella, estas loca, es Emmett, no apuestes con el –interrumpió Rose.

-_Dije_, cuanto quieres Emmett?

-Aaah! –grito Rose con desesperación y luego murmuro –pendeja.

-50 dólares, a que no haces 5 chuzas.

-A que si –dije con una sonrisa, que demonios estaba haciendo?¡

-Estas loca?¡ -gritaron Rose y Jasper.

-No, no lo estoy, 60 dólares a que si.

-70

-80

-90

-100!

-Bella… -dijo Jasper, una risita se escucho, seguramente la de Alice.

-120!

-150!

-165!

-200! –grite dejando a Emmett con la boca abierta.

-Trato hecho –dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y la estreche –estas loca, ve diciéndole adiós a tus 200 dólares.

-Tu ve diciéndole adiós –dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Dime que eres buena –dijo Alice

-No, no lose, no creo, talves. No, no lo soy –dije riendo

-Bueno concuerdo con Emmett, ve diciéndole adiós a tus 200 dólares –dijo Rose.

-Apuestas? –dijo Alice

-Ooh claro –dijo Rose

-Cuanto apuestas a que Bella anota las 5 chuzas

-30 –dijo rápidamente pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Alice puso una cara de asombro –que…?, estas del lado de Bella?

-Si, porque no?

-Ella es pésima!

-No importa

-Bueno en ese caso…200 dólares

-Si estas tan segura de que es pésima, porque no apuestas mas –dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa, no conocía tan bien a Alice, pero parecía que conseguiría lo que quiera.

-Bueno…250

-Rose…-dijo Jasper, pero Alice lo miro feo para que se callara

-260 –dijo Alice

-260 –dijo Rose

-Alice, que demonios haces?¡ -pregunte

-Lo mismo que tu apostar –dijo mientras ella y Rose se daban un apretón de manos cerrando el trato

-Están locas! –dijo Rose y se fue con Emmett –tu puedes osito!

Cada quien se preparo para jugar, los equipos eran Rose y Emmett y Alice, Jasper y yo. Empezaría Rose.

-Vamos Rose! –grito Emmett

-Lo are por ti mi amor! –dijo Rose y Emmett sonrió

Rose se acerco al carril y tiro su bola sensualmente. La bola se fue hacia el lado izquierdo e hizo que tirara 7 pinos. Rose tiro la segunda vez y tiro 2 pinos. Regreso y choco los cinco con Emmett y era el turno de Jasper, Jasper era realmente bueno, tiro la bola y tiro 9 pinos, en el siguiente tiro no pudo tirar el ultimo pino. Era el turno de Emmett, se acerco, agarro su bola y la tiro, callo por el canal, agarro otra bola y esta fue directo al centro, hizo chuza, solo que no valió como chuza. Era el turno de Alice, se acerco y con su cuerpecito pequeño tiro la bola y dio una chuza.

-Wohuu! –grito mientras regresaba y chocabamos los cinco

-Mi turno –dije, oo vamos tengo que dar una chuza, me acerque y cerré los ojos, me concentre y tire la bola hacia adelante, no abrí los ojos hasta que escuche los pinos tirarse. Los abrí y había hecho chuza, Wohuu! Alice y Jasper gritaban

-Bien hecho Bella! –grito Alice mientras me abrazaba, Rose y Emmett nos miraban con las bocas abiertas.

-Ve juntando los 200 –dije con una sonrisa, mientras Emmett seguía con la boca abierta, realmente era pésima, pero no iba a dejar que Emmett se burlara de mi.

Y así fueron pasando los turnos, cada quien pasaba. El equipo de Emmett llevaba 5 chuzas, 3 Rose y 2 Emmett, y nosotros llevábamos 9 chuzas, si efectivamente íbamos ganando, Jasper hizo 3, Alice 2 y yo 4, no podía creerlo llevaba 4 chuzas y ya casi llegaba a la 5, pero este era mi ultimo turno, si fallaba, perdería.

-Tu turno Bella –dijo Jasper

-Vamos Bella, tu puedes! –dijo Alice

-Suerte Bella, creo que la necesitaras! –grito Emmett

-No lo creo Emmett, según tu era pésima y mira

-Si, pero eso fue suerte –dijo con una sonrisa

Agarre la bola y me dirigí al carril para tirar, las manos me sudaban, tenia que ganar esta apuesta, tire y la bola se fue por el centro se fue desviando a la derecha y cayeron todos los pinos menos uno, se quedo temblando.

-Vamos, vamos –murmure para mi misma.

El pino empezó a temblar y rápidamente cayó.

-Aaaaa! –gritamos Alice y yo mientras nos abrazamos.

-Nunca apuestes contra Alice, creo que es la lección de hoy –dijo Jasper.

-Paguen –dijimos Alice y yo.

-Que demonios! –dijo Rose, seguía impactada, yo no era buena en el boliche y ahora si lo fui, parecía magia.

-Vamos paguen!, tu también Emmett –dije con mi mano extendida.

-Te odio Bella –dijo Emmett, mientras ponía un billete de 200 en mi mano

-Wohuu! –grite dando vueltas, Rose puso un billete de 200 uno de 50 y uno de 10, puso cara triste mientras se lo entregaba a Alice.

-Adiós zapatos de marca! –dijo Rose mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett

-Apuestas son apuestas chicos, deben aprender a apostar –dijo Alice mirando los billetes con admiración –Bella, me acabas de regalar unos zapatos

-Jaaja! –dije riendo, pobre Emmett, daa! No importa

-Sabes Bella creo que tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas –dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro y salíamos por la puerta.

* * *

**Hey holaa!**

**jijii puess ke les diree ... les gustoo el capii?**

**jijii buenoo chicas lo ke agoo por ustedesss son las 11:40 de la noche akaa en mexicoo no manchess **

**malditaa apuestaa ¬¬ taniaa y yo apostamosss, despues les digoo ahoraa iree a dormirr :D**

**jijii buenoo ahii tienenn a la maravillosaa alicee! wohuu! jijii **

**peroo losientoo muchas esperaban a edwardd peroo noo :S tienee ke ser un momentoo mas lindooo ^^**

**gracias a todas las ke me dejaron reviewss! y me agregaronn a sus historias favoritas y a alertas :D**

**gracias maryfer! te amoo tontaa! gracias por promocionarmee :D jijii **

**gracias taniaa :D jaja aunkee me hicistee subirloo a estaa horaa por unaa apuestaa, buenoo yo aceptee :P jiji buenoo agradescanlee a taniaa porkee ella hizoo ke subieraa hoyy :D **

**las amoo(L) byee cuidensee!**

**Lean muchoo :D**

**CaRoo bLAck!!! (L)**


	6. Cansado de vivir esta vida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta linda historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, ella me los a prestado, para jugar con ellos un rato y crear esta historia, la historia me pertenece es de **blackncullen** :D

**Nota de autora: **heyy chicass! Hermosass gracias por todos sus reviewss enserioo me hacen demasiado feliz :D gracias chicaas (; :

**A laas que agregaron mi historia a alertas:** AlexxxGN'R, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, MirCel, MaxiPau, CasullClare, liloc, Rosadpgeo, Noemi Potter, pukichik, Britney0793, paatrii-cullen, SereTsukino, MaferCullen95, Nana Cullen-Swan, kathesweet, Lady-Diva, Kriito Cullen Masen, akako cullen, ale-cullen4

**A las que agregaron su historia a favoritos :** betancourt, tsuki-airen, sammy-loly69, Magiiebl0od, MaxiPau, Bellalice, Noemi Potter, ARTEMISA CULLEN, Britney0793, Ta-Cullen, Ermia, Lilyanaaah Cullen, taaniaahCullen, MaferCullen95, Nana Cullen-Swan, Lady-Diva, Kriito Cullen Masen, Cammiie Cullen, akako Cullen, .girl.

**A las que me agregaron a autores favoritos :D :** KaroCullen, MaxiPau, Pinkyvamp, taaniaahcullen, Lady-Diva, Lilyanaaah Cullen.

**A las que simplemente me apoyaron leyendo la historia**, aunkee no puedo ver quienes son… jaja xD a las anónimas a las que no dejan revieww pero se que lo están leyendo xD las quiero! Gracias por leer mi historia y aunque no sepa su comentario sobre ella esta bien, con tal de que la lean.

**A las que me dejaron lindos reviewss!, o simplemente dejaron reviews, Enserioo gracias** :

**TaaniaahCullen:** tontaa! Aquí estaa el famosoo capituloo! Wohuu alfinn lo subii! Gracias amoree enserioo taniaa me as apoyado demasiado con eesta historia mejor amigaa!, eres lo mejor (; gracias por leerla y dejarme reviews :D

**Magiiebl0od**: gracias por tu revieww y tu apoyo, me dijiste que no podias leer mi fic aun y eso fue lo que me gusto que me dijeras que te gustoo pero que no podias leerlo por tus exámenes, espero que te haya ido bien magiie :D cuídate!

**MirCel:** gracias por tu review, enserio me alegra que te gustee mi historia (; , gracias por darme tu apoyo en las notasss :D Wohuu me fue bien (;

**Liloc:** gracias por tu review, y me encantaa ke te encantee mi ficc ^^

**MaferCullen95: **jijii gracias por tu revieww :D y tu apoyo mafer! :D

**MaxiPau:** jijii ya salió Edwardd! Wohuu bueno ya saldrá.. gracias por tu revieew^^

**TwilightObsesion:** me alegraa ke te gustee mi ficc gracias, gracias por tu revieew :D

**kathesweet:** aaaww gracias por todos tus reviewss! Jajaja y pues edwardd akii estaa yaa :P y heath todavía le falta xD

**Bellalice:** gracias por tu revieew me alegraa ke te ayaa gustadoo mi ficc :D jajaja y sii jamás apuestes contra Alice jiji xD

**CasullClare:** gracias por tu revieew, aki estaa ya Edward!

**Pukichik:** gracias amoree! Enserio te pasastee a leerlo gracias por tu revieww, me alegraa ke te ayaa gustadoo y no insistass tanto dijee ke tendrían a Edward y aki lo tienen xD

**Akako Cullen :** aki estaa edwardd! Wohuu gracias por tu review :D

**Rosadpgeo:** gracias por tu revieww, me alegraa ke digas ke este genial e interesante xD

**Y a los anónimos :** dianaalily :D , anapau y Jenny!, liliaa julietaa cuentas como anónimo ya ke no as dejado reviewss ermosoos ¬¬ jajaa xD yo te amo lili (L)

Este capitulo va dedicado a : **Estrella'black** : gracias por tu apoyo diciendomee ke alguna vez llegaree así de lejos, … como tuu gracias. Me inspiro a seguir escribiendo, no se si estés leyendo esta historia pero esta cap va para ti^^

Y a mis mejores amigos Karen, Tanía, Jenny, moni, Gabriel!

Y aquí va el capitulo que tanto han esperado espero que les guste enserio, me esforcé muchísimo,

* * *

_Inspirado en Stay, Close, Don't Go de Secondhand Serenade y Stranger de Secondhand Serenade _

* * *

**Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir**

**Capitulo 5: Cansado de vivir esta vida**

**Edward POV**

El dolor de cabeza se hacia mas intenso con el tiempo que pasaba, voltee a ver a lado de mi y ahí estaba una chica rubia, debía de admitir que realmente era muy sexy, pero hoy no eran uno de esos días que nadamas pensaba en sexo. Ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, decidí salir de esta habitación que ni siquiera era la mía. Me pare de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la chica, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre!

Me puse mi ropa y Salí de la habitación, un ruido hizo que me sobresaltara, _no que no sea la chica, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones, _me gire lentamente y ahí estaba la chica rubia con una bata parada con cara de "que demonios hacías en mi habitación!" tenia cara de asustada.

-¿Quien eres? –pregunto temblando

-Te refieres a ¿quien soy?, o ¿como llegue a aquí?, ¿como te conocí…?

-¿Quien eres? –pregunto denuevo, pero esta vez enojada, por como tratar de evadir su pregunta

-Emm…soy Edward Cullen–dije con mi sonrisa torcida, a ver si la deslumbraba

-No te funcionara tu estúpida sonrisa –dijo enojada, Woow realmente estaba enojada por tener sexo con ella.

-Oye calma, yo no tengo la culpa de que los dos hayamos terminado ebrios y en la cama de un desconocido.

-Te equivocas, yo no termine en la cama del desconocido, había un desconocido en mi cama

-Mira, yo no tengo la culpa…-pare la oración ya que no sabia su nombre –¿como te llamas?

-Lauren

-Okey Lauren, mira no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, de porque demonios aparecí en tu cama, tengo un dolor de cabeza intenso y…

-Esta bien, no tienes la culpa te perdono –dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

-Esta bien Lauren, iré por un café a Starbucks ¿vienes?-dije

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?–dijo pícaramente

-Claro, sabes Lauren cambias muy rápido de humor, en un momento parece que me asesinaras y después aceptas a ir a tomar un café conmigo –dije en modo de broma

-Yo nunca dije que aceptaría

-Si pero me lo supongo

-Esta bien acepto –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿No piensas ir en bata cierto?

-Claro que no Edward –dijo y entro en su cuarto, realmente era hermosa, podría invitarla a salir…si, talves ella era mi otra mitad…no, no lo creo

-¿Listo? –dijo Lauren saliendo del cuarto, traía puesto una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa morada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, creo que me le quede mirando demasiado tiempo –¿Edward quieres una cubeta?

-¿Ee? ¿...cubeta? ¿para que?

-Para tu baba tonto –dijo riendo

-Buen chiste –dije sarcásticamente

-Debiste de ver tu cara, si me hubieras mirado así la primera vez talves no estarías vivo –dijo riendo

-Es que realmente eres hermosa –dije mirándola pícaramente, ella solo sonrió y me guiño el ojo

-Lose, gracias –dijo Lauren, presumidamente, no, no era mi otra mitad, yo no presumo mi hermosura, bueno solo a veces…esta bien la mayoría de las veces.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al Starbucks mas cercano, estacione mi volvo y me baje, le abrí la puerta a ella, y fuimos a la entrada. Yo pedí un moka como siempre y ella pidió un frapucchino. Nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa a esperar nuestro pedido.

-Entonces…¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas de anoche? –pregunto con curiosidad, realmente creo que recordaba mas de lo que debía, pero si le decía eso seguramente, no me quería ver nunca mas.

-Pues…que te vi bailando, creo, ¿y tu?

-Realmente no recuerdo casi nada –dijo arrepentida, seguramente bebió de mas anoche –solo recuerdo cuando me encontré con mis amigos y empezamos a beber y tus ojos…son imposibles de olvidar

-Humm…gracias –dije, llegaron nuestros pedidos y seguimos hablando de toda nuestra vida, nuestros amigos, novios y novias anteriores.

_Me pregunto como si no supiera nada_

_que cual era mi nombre y temblaba,_

_y yo le dije Yandel_

Era mi celular, rápidamente abrí el teléfono y vi el identificador de llamadas, era Alice, mi hermana.

-Hola

-Edward!, porfavor, porfavor! –dijo rogando, ¿a que se refería?

-¿Que quieres Alice?

-Solo di que si.

-Alice, que quieres estoy ocupado.

-Pff, esta bien, solo preguntaba, que si me llevarías a…Olympia.

-Alice ¿porque demonios quieres ir a Olympia?

-No lose…solamente pensaba…si pensaba pasar el día haya –dijo Alice y suspiro, espera Alice suspirando?, suspirando, pero no era cualquier suspiro era un suspiro de amor?

-Alice…¿que te pasa? –pregunte asustado.

-Nada Eddy, solo cosas de la vida –dijo denuevo con un tono de amor, ¿que? Me dijo Eddy…

-Alice…me estas dando miedo, nunca te comportas así –bueno solo cuando habla de Jasper, aah por eso quiere ir a Olympia…haya vive Jasper.

-Deja de exagerar tanto, ¿me vas a llevar a Olympia o no? –dijo con tono amenazador.

-¿A que horas quieres ir?

-A las 2 y media –dijo y yo mire el reloj de la pared decía 12 pm

-Alice no creo que…

-Eddy no, porfavor!

-Primero no me digas Eddy, y Alice voy a salir –dije volteándome hacia Lauren y le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió.

-¿Con quien saldrás?, ¿no puedes calmar tus sexosidades por un día y llevar a tu hermanita a Olympia?

-No, no puedo llevar a mi hermana a Olympia

-Edward, si quieres llevarla yo…podemos salir otro día –dijo Lauren interrumpiendo.

-Espera Alice, ahorita te llamo –dije y colgué – ¿no quieres salir hoy o que?

-No, es solo que, no quiero causar problemas con tu hermana –dijo bajando la mirada

-No es ningún problema, es mi vida, yo puedo decidir llevarla o no.

-No Edward, enserio, podemos salir otro día –dijo con un tono de voz molesto –emm… ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Humm claro –que le pasaba a Lauren, en un momento sonreía y estaba riendo y en otro se enojaba porque no quería causar problemas con mi hermana.

Subimos al volvo y la lleve a su apartamento, todo el camino fue en silencio, ella miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana, se veía pensativa. Llegamos a su apartamento, me baje y di la vuelta al volvo para abrirle la puerta pero ella ya estaba afuera, fuimos caminando en silencio hacia la puerta y antes de que ella abriera, la puerta de abrió de golpe, la había abierto un tipo enorme, era grande y musculoso, si me golpeaba me dejaría tirado al segundo, o talves yo me tiraría antes…el tipo era rubio con ojos grises, tenia unos ¡grandes! Músculos, no podía dejar de verlos, abrí los ojos como platos, que no sea el novio, que no sea el novio- dije en mi mente.

-Lauren! –grito y corrió a abrazarla -¿Dónde estabas?, me preocupaste amor, no estuviste en todo el día de ayer y apenas llegas hoy –dijo con tono de preocupación, okey si es su novio…ya estoy muerto es mejor que me vaya. Di un paso atrás y el hombre se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me fulmino con la mirada y se acerco a mi con cara de querer golpearme.

-¿Quien es este idiota? –dijo casi escupiendo las palabras

-Ooh nadie importante Zach –dijo Lauren temblando

-¡¿Te fuiste con este?! –dijo mirándola con odio y agarrándola por los hombros.

-No Zach…-dijo Lauren pero Zach la interrumpió

-¡¿Lauren me engañas con el?!

-No Zach es solo un amigo –dijo ella ya casi llorando

-¡¿Un amigo?!

-Si Zachy, yo te amo, el no hizo nada…solo…

-¿Solo?

-Pues nos encontramos en "Moonstar"…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Lauren fuiste a Moonstar! **(N/A: jaaja xD Moonstar según esto es un bar muy alocado y pues la gente que va ahí termina en la cama con alguien simplemente es un bar demasiado… como lo diré… jaja ustedes saben así muy!! Jaaja no existe yo lo invente)**

-Lo siento, yo…Jessica me convenció

-¡Lauren te _prohibí_ que fueras sola a ese bar!

-Lose pero…tenia ganas de divertirme un poco

-Emm…creo que yo…es hora que me vaya –dije ya que la situación se estaba poniendo fea.

-¡Tu no te mueves! –Me grito el grandote –entonces Lauren… ¡¿te divertiste con este idiota?!

-¡No! –grito Lauren, pero antes de gritarlo le pensó, así que ya era algo tarde el tipo ya había hecho su puño hacia atrás para darme un buen golpe, trate de esquivar su golpe pero el me sostuvo para que no me moviera, el primer golpe fue en el ojo derecho, demonios iba a tener un buen moretón, el segundo golpe fue en mi nariz, sonó como crujió, a causa del puño de este tipo, y no se cuantos golpes fueron pero solamente sentí como caía en el pavimente con cada golpe, Lauren solo trataba de quitar a Zach, claro la comprendí ella no podía con su novio, ese tipo era enorme no creo que allá alguien mas grande que el…

-Zach!, ¡ya basta! –dijo Lauren y yo sentí que paraban de golpearme –Edward será mejor que te vayas, lo siento

-No te preocupes Lauren, creo que lo merecía –dije y Lauren tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, parecía sincera ella estaba preocupada por mi

-Lo siento Edward, en verdad, no fue mi intención –dijo Lauren por ultima ves antes de llevarse a Zach que parecía que iba a atacar a su presa.

Corrí al volvo y entre rápidamente acelere y me dirigí a mi apartamento, no podía ir por Alice y que ella me viera cubierto de sangre. Entre a mi apartamento y fui al baño, Woow realmente me veía mal, los daños eran mi ojo se estaba poniendo morado, aparte de que estaba rojo, sangre escurría por mi nariz, mi ceja tenia una leve abertura, raspaduras en mis brazos y talves mi nariz estaba torcida o algo por el estilo, no, no creo simplemente es el golpe. Lave mi cara y se veía mejor ya no había sangre y mi ojo pues estaba igual, me cambie de ropa y le hable a Alice diciéndole que ya iba en camino, dijo que irían al boliche, ella como siempre grito de felicidad porque si la iba a llevar, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Me fui a la casa de mis padres y toque la bocina esperando a que Alice saliera. Al minuto salió una saltarina Alice con una ropa demasiado destapada, ¿Que no ella había dicho que irían al boliche? Ella no iría así esta loca!, traía una minifalda que estaba mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, una blusa rosada de tirantes que enseñaba la mitad de su abdomen y no solo eso también enseñaba parte de su busto, loca Alice si piensa que la llevare así, antes de que llegara a la puerta, le grite

-¡Ni lo pienses! –dije fingiendo estar molesto, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero yo la interrumpí –no te llevare si no vas a cambiarte por algo mas decente –dije y ella enojada se dio la vuelta haciendo puchero, soy su hermano mayor tengo que cuidarla.

Suspire con frustración, hoy iba a ser un día largo.

Realmente mi vida era un asco, lo único que hacia era fiestas, sexo, chicas sexis asustadas **(N/A: recuerdan cuando Lauren estaba asustada por el, bueno a eso se refiere Edward, aunque algunas no son así)** raras explicaciones, que demonios! Esas chicas bebían demasiado pero no sabían como reaccionar al día siguiente, bueno sigo con la lista, coqueteo con ellas, las llevo a tomar algo, la deja en su casa, el novio me ataca, solo que algunas veces no es tan enorme como el de hoy, Alice pidiéndome que la lleve a alguna parte con Jasper, mis padres preocupados por mi, por dios tengo 19 años!, ya soy mayor de edad y esa era la rutina diaria, algunas veces cambia y algunas veces no, pero no importa mi vida era un asco, simplemente era un solitario, bueno no era solitario pero desearía poder enamorarme, no simplemente tener sexo, enamorarme de una persona, y que cuando vea a esa persona sienta que la quiero hacer mía, no simplemente sexo, besar sus labios con pasión pero con dulzura, enamorarme como Alice, mis amigos y todo el resto, porque el amor no puede llegar a mi!, algunos dicen que no busque el amor y que el llegara, otros dicen: no busques el amor, el amor te busca a ti, otros dicen que simplemente llegara cuando menos lo espere, pero estoy cansado de esperar a que llegue el amor y solo lo busco, algo que no ayuda en mucho, por ahora sigo buscándolo, solo que con menos interés, ahora no me importa si no lo encuentro…

-Ooh por Dios! –grito Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –¡Edward tu ojo! ¿Que demonios te paso?

-No es nada Alice

-Como que no es nada mira tu ojo! Esta morado –dijo acercando su mano a mi ojo con delicadeza, lo toco.

-Auch Alice, ¡no lo toques!

-Lo siento, ¿en que te metiste ahora?

-Lo de siempre, solo que esta ves me la aplicaron

-Ooh Edward!, ¿el tipo era grande esta ves?

-Ni te lo imaginas! –dije bufando

-Eso te pasa por tener sexo denuevo –dijo con tono reprobatorio.

-Si lo… ¿que?, ¿como lo supiste? –dije con asombro, mientras aceleraba.

-Soy adivina –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Claro –dije sarcásticamente.

-Entonces ¿quien era la chica de esta ves?, ¿fuiste a Moonstar denuevo?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, dime tu Alice ¿Qué hay de Jasper? –ella sonrió bobamente a la mención de el nombre de Jasper.

-Pues esta por ahí…-dijo mirando hacia la ventana –hoy conoceré a su hermana y a sus amigos.

-Su hermana… –dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tiene novio –dijo Alice sacándome la lengua y luego rio –y no creo que quieras saber de que tamaño es.

-No creo que haya hombre más grande que el de hoy.

-Eso dices, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros?

-No lo creo, mi ojo me duele –dije

-No seas nena Edward!

-No es eso, pero no quiero que todo el mundo pregunte que rayos le paso a mi ojo.

-Ooh, no quieres que la amiga de Jasper te vea, ee?

-Ni siquiera sabía que Jasper tenia una amiga

-Bueno ahora lo sabes

-¿Como es? –pregunte con interés y Alice sonrió

-No te estoy diciendo que apenas los conoceré.

-Ooh cierto.

-Pero te puedes quedar para conocerla –dijo sonriendo, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.

-¿Que te hace pensar que le caeré bien?

-Ya te lo dije soy adivina –rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Alice –también seremos mejores amigas.

El camino era largo, así que Alice ya no hablo mas se dedico a mirar a la ventana soñadoramente, ella y Jasper quedaban tan lindo, ella era tan alocada pero algunas veces era tierna como ahora que miraba a la ventana pensando en Jasper, el era su opuesto, el era tranquilo y amable, el daría su vida por Alice, aunque ellos ya habían estado juntos una ves, se amaban tanto, fue hace como 4 años Jasper vivía aquí, tenia una beca para la escuela de Forks, sus padres lo enviaron para acá, mientras su hermana se quedaba en Olympia, cuando acabo la secundaria, ósea a los 15, sus padres lo llevaron de vuelta a Olympia sin avisarle, como escusa le dijeron que regresaría, el y Alice salieron 2 años y ese día cumplían los 2, Alice simplemente lo espero para su cita y el nunca llego, recuerdo perfectamente ese día…

**Flashback**

Estaba escuchando Stay Close Don't Go de Secondhand Serenade en mi cuarto eran las 12:30 de la noche, cuando Alice entro azotando la puerta, tenia su cara escondida en sus manos, levanto la cara y tenia todo su maquillaje corrido. Ella corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, se separo y empezó a sollozar mas fuerte.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,_

_is it half empty of our wins or have_

_I ruined all you've given me?_

_I know I've been selfish,_

_I know I've been foolish,_

_But look through that_

_And you will see,_

Alice empezó a escuchar la canción y se dio cuenta de lo que decía la letra, ella amaba esa canción, era su favorita de ese grupo. Le recordaba a Jasper, pensando que alguna ves la podría a abandonar.

_I'll do better, I know,_

_Baby, I can do better._

No sabía la razón por la que Alice lloraba, pero la única razón por la que ella lloraba de este modo, era por amor. Si Jasper le a hecho algo lo matare pensé.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own,_

_Don't leave me tonight,_

_This heart of stone will sing till it dies_

_If you leave me tonight._

Alice se sentó en el suelo escuchando ese pedazo de la canción, abrazo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y yo me senté a su lado, abrazándola y consolándola.

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,_

_I listen to your breathing,_

_Amazed how I somehow managed to_

_Sweep you off your feet girl,_

_Your perfect little feet girl_

_I took for granted what you do._

_But I'll do better, I know_

_Baby, I can do better._

Alice cantaba mientras se le cortaba la voz en cada palabra, yo me uní a ella.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own,_

_Don't leave me tonight,_

_This heart of stone will sing till it dies_

_If you leave me tonight._

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh,_

_It's putting up the fight,_

_And I've got this feeling,_

_That everything's alright,_

_And don't you see,_

_I'm not the only one for you_

_But you're the only one for me._

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_

_(Stay)If you leave me tonight,_

_(Close) I'll wake up alone,_

_(Don't) don't tell me I will_

_(Go) make it on my own,_

_(Stay) don't leave me tonight,_

_(Close) this heart of stone_

_(Don't) will sing till it dies_

_(Go) if you leave me tonight._

_Don't leave me tonight_

La canción termino y Alice me explico porque estaba llorando, dijo que Jasper no había llegado a su cita de celebración de 2 años. Y que ella estuvo esperando por horas a que llegara, y no llego. Lo iba a matar.

**Fin de flashback **

Alice lloro por 1 semana entera, hasta que Jasper llamando disculpándose por no haber ido y desaparecer mágicamente, que patético, le iba a cortar la cabeza pero después de sus razones, decidí que el no tenia la culpa.

Alice suspiro y volteo a verme. Ella tenía una lagrima en su ojo.

-Alice, ¿que sucede? –dije y ella se dio cuenta de que había llorado y sonrió

-Nada, solo recordaba.

-¿Y que recordabas?

-Cuando Jasper se fue –dijo con nostalgia

-Ooh

Seguimos el camino callados hasta que llegamos al boliche. Alice se bajo corriendo hacia el carro de Jasper. Yo me baje y la seguí, Jasper estaba recargado en su carro, cuando vio a Alice una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y luego corrió y la abrazo.

-Hey Jasper –dije acercándome y lo abrase

-Edward hace cuanto que no te veía –dijo y luego vio mi ojo –¿oye hermano apoco es el mismo moretón de hace 3 meses? –dijo con tono burlón

-Que chistoso Jasper –dije sarcásticamente

-Ooh vamos ¿que te paso esta vez?

-Lo de siempre –dijo Alice riendo. Y Jasper se unió a sus risas y yo termine por unirme.

-Bueno yo los dejo –dije dando un paso atrás

-¿No te quedaras?

-No, no ves que tiene que cuidar su ojo –dijo Alice riendo

-Ooh esta bien Edward ve y cuida tu ojo –dijo Jasper –nos vemos hermano

-Adiós Jasper, cuida donde pones tus manos ee! –dije en tono de burla, se sonrojo al ver donde tenia su mano, en la cintura de Alice –adiós Alice

-Adiós hermanito –dijo sonriendo y ella y Jasper entraron al boliche.

Fui a mi volvo y pensé que iba a hacer aquí en Olympia para pasar el tiempo. Decidí ir al centro comercial. Pase mi tiempo haciendo nada, me compre un smothie y pasee por todo el lado derecho del centro comercial, cuando me acabe mi smothie fui por un Starbucks, pedí un java chip. Y luego vi una tienda de discos, rápidamente fui y entre a comprar algún Cd, la música era mi vida. Había oído que acababa de salir el disco de Madina Lake, lo busque y lo compre.

Saliendo fui a sentarme en una banca y ver a la gente pasar, bueno mas bien, ver los traseros de las chicas que pasaban, les sonreía y ellas se deslumbraban. No se cuanto tiempo estuve haciendo eso, solo se que fue demasiado tiempo, mi celular empezó a sonar.

_Me pregunto como si no supiera nada_

_Que cual era mi nombre y temblaba,_

_Y yo le dije Yandel…_

-Hola

-Hey Edward –dijo Alice muy feliz –iré a casa de la amiga de Jasper, recógeme ahí –me paso la dirección y yo la memorice.

-Ooh, okey

-Gracias Eddy –dijo con el mismo tono de voz feliz, antes de que pudiera decirle que no me dijera Eddy, colgó. Realmente Jasper le estaba afectando a esta loca, pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estuve haciendo lo mismo otra larga y desesperante hora. Por que no simplemente le dije a Alice que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que no la podía llevar, ooh si porque soy el hermano compasivo…

Sali del centro comercial y rápido fui a mi volvo, ya me quería ir de este lugar. Seguí las direcciones que Alice me dio para llegar a la casa de la amiga de Jasper que ahora seria amiga de Alice…oigan eso no suena tan mal, si la amiga de Jasper es amiga de Alice ahora, ¿porque no ser mi amiga?, o algo mas…

Llegue a la casa de la amiga de Jasper, era pequeña pero parecía realmente grande para una persona. Me baje y toque el timbre esperando que alguien abriera. Abrió un tipo enorme…no, no quiero que me golpeen de nuevo, realmente Alice tenia razón el tipo era enorme tenia unos músculos del tamaño de mi cabeza, el tipo vio mi expresión y empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte.

-Soy Emmett Mcarty –me dijo extendiendo su mano, yo dude mirándola unos segundos –No como –dijo en tono burlón.

-Ooh, soy Edward Cullen –dije agitando su mano.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué demonios te paso en el ojo?, hermano esta hinchado como una pelota –dijo riendo.

-No creo que quieras saberlo.

-Debe de ser una buena anécdota –dijo riendo.

-Emmett, ¿Quién rayos es? –grito una voz de una mujer –la película empezara, mueve tu culo hacia aca –dijo la chica y Emmett rio.

-Es el hermano de Alice –el entro y me dejo ahí esperando a Alice.

Alice apareció en la puerta y Jasper detrás de ella, agarrados de la mano, yo mire sus manos y Alice se sonrojo y lo solto.

-Vamos Alice ya me quiero ir.

-Edward no seas aguafiestas, entra -dijo Alice jalando mi brazo.

-Alice, tengo cosas que…

-Aah claro, como ir a Moonstar denuevo…-dijo Jasper interrumpiéndome y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, fulmine a Alice con la mirada por decirle a Jasper, sobre lo sucedido –ooh vamos Edward ya se que vas a ese bar casi todas las noches, no solo es porque Alice me lo aya dicho.

-Ooh esta bien, pero…

-Vamos Edward, veremos películas…-dijo Alice y luego se acerco y me dijo bajito –y esta la amiga de Jasper… -dijo Alice y yo sonreí y acepte.

Entramos a la casa y el tipo grande que se llamaba Emmett, estaba sentado en el sillón con una chica rubia, la chica era…totalmente hot, tenia un cuerpazo…ojos azules y rubia de pelo largo, curvas…Emmett se dio cuenta que miraba a su novia y yo desvié la mirada.

En el sillón de alado había una chica con pelo color chocolate, palida, delgada y…tenia unos penetrantes ojos chocolates, era simplemente hermosa. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba y me miro, su mirada se clavo con la mía y yo no pude desviar la mirada, ella miro mi ojo morado y su cara se hizo de asombro, después me sonrió y yo use mi sonrisa torcida ella bajo la mirada, se había sonrojado. El color rosado en su rostro se veía hermoso, la hacia ver tierna y mas linda…

Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo voltee a verla con una cara de confusión, ella solo me fulmino con la mirada.

-Emmett, este es el hermano de Alice –dijo Jasper presentándonos y Emmett rio

-Si, ya lo se, le abrí la puerta, hermano debiste de ver su cara –dijo riendo a carcajadas y Jasper lo miro con confusión –pensó que lo golpearía o algo así –dijo y Jasper empezó a reír aun mas fuerte.

-Ooh vamos Jasper, este tipo es enorme, que harias si…

-Jajaaja!, ¿si… en la mañana me golpeo un tipo de su tamaño y luego veo a uno mas grande? –dijo Jasper riendo mucho mas fuerte y Alice empezó a reír con el, Emmett reacciono y rio a un mas fuerte. Rodé los ojos y fui a sentarme al sillón, la chica rubia tenia una cara de confusión, igual que la de pelo chocolate.

-Ooh ya cállense, déjenme en paz! –dije con desesperación y la chica de pelo chocolate se rio bajito –vamonos Alice –ella dejo de reír y puso una cara seria.

-Edward…

-Alice ya hice demasiado por ti hoy, y tengo que irme.

-Ahaa, como ir a…- dijo Jasper, pero no lo deje terminar su frase ya que me acerque a el y lo mire feo –bueno emm…¿que pelicula quieren ver?

-Bueno yo no me quedare, Alice a ver como te vas.

-Edward…-dijo Alice con tono de suplica –tu y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo mientras me jalaba hacia afuera. Salimos y se paro y me miro con su cara de enojada.

-Alice, como quieres que este ahí!

-¿Cual es tu problema Edward?, ¡has estado bien amargado todo el maldito día!

-Es solo…

-Si Edward se que Emmett da miedo pero…

-¡No es eso!, solo…olvídalo Alice.

-¡Soy tu hermana!, cuéntame que te pasa –dijo acercándose a mi.

-No es nada, vamos, solo por esta vez nos quedaremos.

-Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar –dijo y entramos denuevo a la casa.

-Bueno, Rose el es mi hermanito Edward –dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Woow Alice supero su bipolaridad.

-Hola Edward, mucho gusto–dijo la chica rubia extendiéndome su mano –dime Rose

-Igualmente Rose –dije estrechando su mano.

-Y Bella el es Edward –dijo Alice señalándome y sonriendo aun mas.

-Mucho gusto Bella –dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Igualmente Edward –dijo con una linda voz, estrecho mi mano y cuando se juntaron nuestras manos, una corriente de electricidad paso por nuestras manos, ella rápidamente soltó mi mano.

-Lo siento –dije apenado, ella sonrió y se sonrojo.

Voltee a ver a Alice y ella y todos tenían la misma cara de asombro, yo solo me voltee y me sordee y cambie de tema.

-Bueno ¿que película veremos?

-Ay varias opciones ya que tu hermana es… -dijo Emmett pero no encontró la palabra adecuada para describir a mi hermana.

-Ooh si lose mi hermana es así –dije riendo –¿cuales son las opciones Al?

-Humm…tenemos algo de acción como "_Transformers_", algo romántico como "_Un amor para recordar_", algo de miedo como "_El aro_" y algo de risa como "_Clic_".

-Alice esas son muchas opciones –dijo Jasper confundido

-Lose, pero ustedes los hombres no son conformistas, así que las mujeres tenemos que complacerlos con muchas opciones ya que…-dijo Alice dando toda su explicación.

-Alice comprendimos –dijo Bella.

-Ooh esta bien, hagamos una votación –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo voto por transformers! –dijo Emmett levantando la mano. Y nadie lo apoyo.

-Yo voto por un amor para recordar –dijo Alice y Bella levanto la mano junto con ella.

Golpee a Jasper en el hombro para ver cual eligiriamos, no tenia ganas de ver algo empalagoso. El me miro y me hizo una seña diciendo que la 4 el miro a Rose mientras el resto estaba distraído discutiendo sobre que era mejor transformers o un amor para recordar, Rose lo miro y ella dijo 4.

-Yo voto por Clic –dije levantando la mano.

-Yo también –dijo Jasper

-Bueno…yo también –dijo Rose sonriendo maléficamente.

-Ooh Rose, pensé que me apoyarías no es justo! –dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Deja de comportarte como un bebe Emmett –dijo Bella

-Ahaa…mira Bella, no te metas conmigo ee…ya sabes que puede suceder –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa –y aparte hablando de bebes, ¿quien estaba chillando hoy por Heath, ee? –dijo Emmett y Bella salto ante el nombre que dijo.

-No te atrevas Emmett –dijo Bella acercándose a Emmett ¿Quién rayos era Heath?

-O si no que Bells –dijo Emmett retadora mente.

-Ooh aquí van otra vez –dijo Rose sentándose en el sillón.

-Ooh si –dijeron Alice y Jasper sentándose junto a Rose, yo hice lo mismo, quería saber que sucedería.

-O si no…veremos tu video de tu cumpleaños número 8 en vez de ver Clic –dijo Bella riendo, Emmett se tenso pero luego volvió a poner su cara de venganza.

-No creo que el video de mi cumpleaños sea peor que…-dijo Emmett sin terminar la oración y Bella se tenso –ooh si Bells, ese video…

-No te atreverías…

-Claro que lo haría…

-¿Que clase de mejor amigo haría eso?

-No lo se, la clase de mejor amigo que _tu_ tienes –dijo Emmett riendo

-Idiota –dijo Bella y se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ooh vamos Bella no sabes como aguantarte.

-No metas tus sucias manos en eso, eso es entre Heath y yo.

-Pues no parece, ya que yo también lo se, no solo tu y Heath.

-Te odio Emmett, que mal que este sea tu apartamento también, ya que si no fuera tuyo no estarías aquí ya –dijo Bella enojada, ¿vivían en el mismo apartamento?

-Si que mal –dijo Emmett –la próxima vez que te metas con Emmett, piensa si te aguantaras mis bromas, ya que vivimos en el mismo lugar y puedo hacerte lo que quiera y…

Una música lo interrumpió, era un celular sonando.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

Bella corrió hacia el cuarto de la derecha y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¡Amor!...si, si Emmett me esta cuidando –dijo lo ultimo sarcásticamente, ¿que? ella dijo amor, tiene novio…no, no puede ser –esta molestando demasiado, sobre tu sabes que, que el tiene y que puede arruinar nuestra reputación…si lose, a ver deja te lo paso –Bella le extendió el teléfono a Emmett y el lo agarro y puso cara de inocente preguntando quien era.

-¡Es Heath tonto! –dijo Bella

-Hola, ¡Heath hermano!, ¿como estas? –dijo fingiendo estar entusiasmado –si, ella…okey, si, si claro, bueno te la paso –Emmett tenia cara de enojado y se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, después de darle el teléfono a Bella.

-Osito ¿que te dijo Heath? –pregunto Rose

-Dijo que tendré mi merecido por molestar a su novia –dijo Emmett enfurruñado y Bella le saco la lengua.

-¿Como te fue en el viaje amor? –dijo Bella entrando a el cuarto.

-Bueno, creo que Bella arruino la noche de películas Alice –dijo Rose riendo

-No, ¿pero no va a regresar? –pregunto Alice y Rose bufo.

-Bella ¿regresar?, mientras habla con Heath –dijo Rose sarcásticamente, mientras bufaba denuevo –no corazón, bienvenida al mundo, Bella y Heath en su burbuja de amor –dijo Rose riendo, ¿burbuja de amor?, ¡demonios! ¡Todas las chicas están ocupadas!

-Bueno –dijo Alice algo triste y enojada.

-Entonces que película veremos –dijo Emmett

-Habíamos quedado en clic, ni modo se chingaron –dijo Jasper riendo y poniendo la película.

Las palabras exactas para describir el resto del tiempo que estuve aquí, eran: Edward emo, aburrido, triste sin una pinche oportunidad con la chica que esta en la habitación de alado, sin ponerle atención a la película, esperando que esa hermosa chica regrese a ver la película y que se siente a su lado, Edward metido en su mundo, que ni se da cuenta que vieron 3 películas, y tampoco se da cuenta de que ya habían terminado las 3 películas y que ni siquiera sabia de que se trataban

¿Qué ya había terminado la película?, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el sillón de la derecha, Alice estaba recargada en su hombro, mientras Jasper tenia su brazo encima de los hombros de Alice, el recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, y los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, realmente hacían una muy bonita pareja. Emmet y Rose estaban sentados en el otro sillón ella estaba sentada en su regazo y el la abrazaba mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, se miraban a los ojos con un amor indescriptible…este mundo me tortura.

Me pare y Jasper y Alice saltaron por el ruido que hice, se separaron rápidamente y se pararon, lo mismo hicieron Emmett y Rose.

-Bueno, creo que será hora de irnos –dijo Alice con los ojos soñolientos.

-Si, bueno…mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos –dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a Alice –¡Alice tenemos que juntarnos!, e ir de compras –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, solo que esta vez ustedes van a Forks –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Si esta bien, adiós Edward –dijo Rose despidiéndose.

-Adiós Rose, Adiós Emmett! –dije despidiéndome de ambos –nos vemos Jazz

-Claro Edward!

-Voy a buscar a Bella, para que se despida –dijo Emmett mientras entraba en el cuarto.

Este era uno de los peores días de mi vida, primero despierto con una desconocida, segundo me golpea el novio de la desconocida, tercero paso mi día totalmente aburrido gracias a Alice, cuarto conozco a una chica hermosa y totalmente linda **Y QUINTO: LA CHICA HERMOSA TIENE NOVIO.**

**Emmett POV**

Entre al cuarto de Bella y ella estaba profundamente dormida con el celular abrazado a su pecho, se había quedado dormida hablando con Heath.

Estaba decepcionado de Bella, ella y Edward se veian totalmente bien y esperaba que ellos hubieran visto la película juntos, pero no Bella se fue a hablar con su novio. Algo estaba raro, yo y el resto de los chicos se habían dado cuenta, cuando Bella y Edward se saludaron, se vio que los dos sintieron algo al tocarse las manos…no se que, pero, simplemente…Heath no se escuchaba tan amistoso por el teléfono, no se a que va esto pero creo que Bella tenia razón, Heath podría olvidarla en este transcurso de tiempo y ella a el también…

* * *

**Heyy! chicas!**

**comoo estann?**

**diganme les gustoo el capituloo? diganmee! eskee enserioo tratee de esforzarmee haciendoloo :D, dejenn sus comentarioss diciendomee si no les gutoo ee:P**

**buenoo unaa gran y enormee disculpaa por no actualizar les prometi que lo haria, y no lo hice, bueno el dia que iba a actualizar era el cumple de mi amigaa y pues asii, luegoo ee estadoo demasiado enferma no es una escusaa porkee ee estadoo leyendoo mucho como kieraa, peroo les prometo que si actualizaree en vacacioness :D, estaa vez si es vdd **

**wohuu! aree unaa traduccionn, seguramentee ya la estariaa subiendoo peroo la tipaa no me a dichoo ke si la puedoo traducirr y realmentee estaa facil de traducirr, pero tengo ke esperar su respuestaa :S **

**chicas esten al pendientee porkee estas vacaciones estoyy inspiradaa subiree el primer capp de en el fin del mundooo :D y subiree el siguiente capituloo de cosas que no se puedenn retroceder estaa genial,aree un oneshott o nose si sera historia jajaja peroo se llamaraa "sexo en el salon de clasess" xD jajaja bueno si lo aree ficc , y tambienn aree un one shott y luegoo estann todas las traducciones que aree :P**

**buenoo chicas gracias a todas por sus reviewsss! enserioo y las que me desearon que me fueraa bienn en mis calificacioness... buenoo sauqe 6 en valoress okeyy? woww la maestraa me bajoo puntoss y asii buenoo no importaa **

**gracias chicas espeoro que les hayaa gustadoo el capp, y pues les habiaa dicho en la notaa que dejo taniaa por mi un pedazoo de este capp, solo que lo cambiee, se me hizo mejor asii :D**

**Edwardd estaa enojadao ya que Bella tienee novio, Bella sigue enamorada de Heath, pero que le asegura que el siguee enamorado de ella?, Emmett esta furioso con Heath porkee lo trato mal por el telefonoo ellso dos eran mejores amigoss :O ke le abraa dichoo :O? y alice y jasper estann mas enamoradoss ke nuncaa, la distanciaa les afectaa, peroo ke arann paraa poder superar el pasado? **

**el prox capitulo es un bella POV se ve la conversacion con heath y lo ke piensa de Edwardd, Alice POV y cuentaa como estaa su relacion con jasper, bueno el prox capitulo creo que tendra POV de casi todoss :D **

**buenoo chicass cuidensee! las kieroo!, dejen sus comentarioss les gustoo el capp?**

**sigann leyendo! **

**CaRoo bLacK! **


	7. ¿Presentimientos?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la exitosa Stephenie Meyer y me los a prestado para poder darle vida a esta linda historia^^. La trama es totalmente mía, le pertenece a BlacknCullen :D

**Nota de autora:** Chicass! Realmente losientoo!! Bueno aquí no pondré todo el royooo abajo esta las "escusas" Este cap va para Stefii Masen Cullen

**Te Amo Demasiado Como Para Dejarte Ir**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Presentimientos?**

**Emmett POV**

-Bells –dije moviéndola suavemente por el hombro. Ella murmuro algo luego se dio la vuelta –Ooh vamos Bella! Despierta!

-¡¿Que?! –dijo sobresaltada, se tallo los ojos y me vio a mi –aah eres tu

-Si soy yo, ¿quien mas te despierta de ese modo?

-Emm…no lose, tu –dijo y me sonrió

-Bella tenemos que hablar –dije serio

-¿Qué paso Emmett?

-¿Notaste algo diferente en Heath?

-No, solo que me extraña –dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada

-Bella, el esta raro –dije

-Emmett, ¿de que hablas?

-No se, se comporto diferente, ¿No te diste cuenta?

-No Emmett, estas alucinando, ahora ve y regresa a ver películas

-Bella, terminamos de ver películas ase como 3 horas

-Woow como se pasa el tiempo –dijo mientras se paraba –y ya se fue Alice y su hermano…¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Edward

-Si Edward

-Si ya se fueron –dije ya en tono normal, que le pasaba a Bella, esta no era mi mejor amiga –no se que rayos te pasa Bella –dije y antes de que pudiera contestar salí azotando la puerta.

Rose apareció alfrente de mi y me miro tiernamente.

-¿Que paso osito? –dijo abrazandome –tu nunca estas de este humor

-Lose, Rose, pero no se que me pasa tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Esos presentimientos que nadamas sientes como una vez al año y que luego se vuelven realidad?

-Si esos

-¿Y de que es este presentimiento?

-Algo no muy bueno, es sobre Bella –dije y luego se escucho una puerta cerrarse

-¿Un mal presentimiento sobre que Emmett? –dijo una Bella enojada –ya estoy arta de ti Emmett, primero no paras de decir estupideces, luego sales con que Heath esta raro y ahora un mal presentimiento sobre mi!

-¡Es que Bella tu también estas rara! ¿A donde se fue mi linda mejor amiga?

-¡La tire a la basura!, ya soy mayor Emmett, solo…¡no te metas! –dijo dándose la vuelta y entro al cuarto.

-Nunca la había visto así –dijo Jasper

-Yo tampoco –dijo Rose

-Yo si y no es lo mas hermoso verla así –dije –iré a hablar con ella.

-Emmett…-dijo Rose

-Tranquila Rose, tampoco me golpeara, o algo por el estilo.

-Si, lose, pero no quiero que ustedes terminen mal

-Yo tampoco amor pero que mas da –dije y me dirigi al cuarto de Bella.

-¡Lárgate! –dijo cuando entre.

-Bella, solo vine a hablar –dije sentándome en la cama con ella.

-¿Sobre que?, ¿sobre tus estúpidos presentimientos?, no quiero escucharlos.

-Bella, soy tu mejor amigo, es mi trabajo decirte las cosas como lo son.

-Lose, Emm, pero no quiero saber como son las cosas –dijo y empezó a llorar.

-Bells…

-Emmett, ya se cual es tu presentimiento y no quiero que suceda, lo evitare a toda costa –dijo seria.

-Bella, no puedes cambiar el destino.

-Claro que lo puedo hacer, nada esta escrito en una piedra y eso no significa que se tiene qe hacer como lo dice ahi

-Si, pero…

-Nada Emmett, no dejare que el amor de mi vida se aleje de mi

-Esta bien Bella –dije parándome –si necesitas algo estaré en casa de Rose

-¿Por qué te vas? –dijo mirándome

-Porque llego la hora de dejar a mi mejor amiga vivir su vida

-No, Emmett, no estoy lista, quedate aquí

-Eso quisiera corazón –dije y ella se paro a abrazarme.

-¿Sabes que eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pueda tener?

-Si creo que ya lo sabia –dije y Bella me pego en el hombro

-¿No regresaras?, ¿ni siquiera a pasar nuestro día de Emmett y Bella?

-Bells, no me iré para siempre –dije riendo –solo dejare a mi pequeña hermana tomar su camino.

-Esta bien, pero regresas Emm, ahora ve y ten una noche placentera –dijo maliciosamente.

-Sabes que la tendre –dije y bese su frente –duerme bien Bells.

-Diria tu también, pero probablemente no duermas –dijo y reímos juntos, estaba a punto de salir pero Bella me paro –Emmett!...gracias

-Cuando quieras Bells –dije saliendo del cuarto.

**Alice POV**

-¿Edward que te pasa? –dije

-No, nada –dijo y siguió mirando al frente.

-Soy tu hermana, se que te pasa algo

-¿Por qué me invitaste a la casa? –dijo enojado

-No te divertiste, conociste a una linda chica.

-Si, claro Alice –dijo sarcásticamente –una linda chica, que tiene novio!

-La puedes conquistar –dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Ahha!, no viste como estaba de enamorada de ese tal Heath.

-Si, pero yo soy psíquica –dije haciendo movimientos con las manos –y veo que…la conquistaras.

-Claro –dijo y luego me miro pícaramente –y tu y Jasper eee? –yo me sonroje a la mención de su nombre.

-Pues, tu sabes…

-¿No piensas decirle a tu lindo hermanito? –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

-Edward, soy tu hermana, no te funciona una sonrisa torcida.

-Lose, pero me gusta hacerla –dijo y sonrió denuevo –así que…¿no me vas a decir?

-Edward…tu sabes que lo de nosotros no es posible –dije bajando la mirada

-Claro que lo es hermanita, todo es posible

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan pacifista? –dije riendo

Edward paro el carro alfrente de la casa de nuestros padres.

-Me debes una Alice

-Si lose

-Que duermas bien –dijo con un humor algo feliz, soy yo o este esta volviéndose loco?

-Tu también Eddy, que sueñes con Bella

-¿Quien es Bella? –dijo haciéndose el tonto

-La chica con la que estarás en… -dije y pensé aproximadamente cuanto tiempo –si te esfuerzas por conquistarla 2 meses y si no 4 meses –dije y cerré la puerta.

-CLARO, LOCA! –grito cuando yo corrí adentro de la casa, grito algo mas pero no lo pude escuchar.

Subí a mi cuarto en el tercer piso y entre en el, cerré la puerta con seguro cuando ya estaba adentro.

Dios, la vida era tan difícil…

**Flashback**

-Adiós Jasper, cuida donde pones tus manos ee! –dijo Edward ya que Jasper tenia su mano en mi cintura, Jasper se sonrojo –adios Alice

-Adiós hermanito –conteste sonriente y Jasper y yo entramos al boliche.

-¿Y como as estado Alice? –dijo Jasper

-Pues…normal y tu? –dije sonriendo

-Alice te sere sincero –dijo Jasper en tono serio –Te extraño demasiado

-Jazz…

-Espera Alice antes de que empiezes con que ya hablamos de esto, escuchame –dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos

-Te escucho

-Alice, te amo –dijo Jasper

-Jasper…lose, yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro es…

-Complicado

-Si complicado y aunque queramos estar juntos, será difícil

-Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ti

-Jasper, eso dijiste la ultima vez

-Si, pero en ese entonces era un niño, ahora lo digo en verdad, Alice creeme, lo mas que quiero es estar junto a ti y poder abrazarte y decirte que te amo sin tener que preocuparnos del resto de las cosas

-Aaaw Jasper, eso es lo mas lindo que me has dicho en…años –dije y me acerque y lo bese tiernamente en los labios, pero Jasper no me dejo ir y me acerco mas a el sin querer terminar el beso, nuestros labios se movieron con desesperación, Woow ase demasiado tiempo que no besaba a Jasper…

-Espere demasiado tiempo para esto –dijo aun cerca de mis labios yo solte una risita.

-Creeme que yo también…

-¿Y ahora?

-Creo, que la única solución será…¿estar juntos de lejos?

-Probablemente sea la mejor opción –dijo Jasper pensativo –o mudarme a Forks

-No esa no es una opción –dije y me aleje de el, no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que antes

-Al, no sucederá denuevo…

-No Jasper, no me arriesgare

-Esta bien…

Me senté en la mesa esperando que llegara los amigos de Jasper y su hermana y Jasper y yo no volvimos a hablar de lo mismo.

**Fin de Flashback**

Me tire en la cama y cerré mis ojos, meditando, como desearía que realmente Jasper y yo estuviéramos juntos…

**Bella POV**

-Y Bella el es Edward –dijo Alice señalando al chico de pelo cobrizo

-Mucho gusto Bella –dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Igualmente Edward –dije y estreche su mano y una corriente de electricidad paso por nuestras manos, yo solte su mano rápidamente.

-Lo siento –dijo apenado y yo sonreí y me sonroje.

-Bueno ¿que película veremos? –dijo Edward ya que todos nos miraban a nosotros.

-Ay varias opciones ya que tu hermana es… -dijo Emmett

-Ooh si lose mi hermana es así –dijo Edward riendo –¿cuales son las opciones Al?

-Humm…tenemos algo de acción como "_Transformers_", algo romántico como "_Un amor para recordar_", algo de miedo como "_El aro_" y algo de risa como "_Clic_".

-Alice esas son muchas opciones –dijo Jasper confundido

-Lose, pero ustedes los hombres no son conformistas, así que las mujeres tenemos que complacerlos con muchas opciones ya que…-dijo Alice

-Alice comprendimos –dije yo antes de que empezara a explicar

-Ooh esta bien, hagamos una votación –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Yo voto por transformers! –dijo Emmett levantando la mano. Y nadie lo apoyo.

-Yo voto por un amor para recordar –dijo Alice y yo levante la mano con ella.

Me di cuenta que Edward y Jasper se miraron complicemente para elegir la misma película pero los ignore y hice como si no me diera cuenta

-Yo voto por Clic –dijo Edward levantando su mano.

-Yo también –dijo Jasper

-Bueno…yo también –dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ooh Rose, pensé que me apoyarías no es justo! –dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Deja de comportarte como un bebe Emmett –dije

-Ahaa…mira Bella, no te metas conmigo ee…ya sabes que puede suceder –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa –y aparte hablando de bebes, ¿quien estaba chillando hoy por Heath, ee? –dijo Emmett y yo salte ante la mención del nombre de mi Heath

-No te atrevas Emmett –dije acercándome a Emmett, aquí van las amenazas…

-O si no que Bells –dijo Emmett retandome

-Ooh aquí van otra vez –dijo Rose sentándose en el sillón.

-Ooh si –dijeron Alice y Jasper sentándose junto a Rose y Edward se sento también.

-O si no…veremos tu video de tu cumpleaños número 8 en vez de ver Clic –dije riendo y Emmett se tenso y luego puso cara de venganza

-No creo que el video de mi cumpleaños sea peor que…-dijo Emmett sin terminar la oración y yo me deje de reír –ooh si Bells, ese video…

-No te atreverías…

-Claro que lo haría…

-¿Que clase de mejor amigo haría eso?

-No lo se, la clase de mejor amigo que _tu_ tienes –dijo Emmett riendo

-Idiota –dije y le di la espalda y me senté a lado de Edward.

-Ooh vamos Bella no sabes aguantarte –dijo Emmett

-No metas tus sucias manos en eso, eso es entre Heath y yo –dije enojada.

-Pues no parece, ya que yo también lo se, no solo tu y Heath.

-Te odio Emmett, que mal que este sea tu apartamento también, ya que si no fuera tuyo no estarías aquí ya –dije

-Si que mal –dijo Emmett –la próxima vez que te metas con Emmett, piensa si te aguantaras mis bromas, ya que vivimos en el mismo lugar y puedo hacerte lo que quiera y…

Una música lo interrumpió, era mi celular.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

Corrí hacia donde estaba y conteste.

-¿Hola? –pregunte ya que no conocía ese numero

_-Hola mi sexy novia_ –dijo una voz sensual al otro lado de la línea

-¡Amor! –grite en el teléfono

_-Espero que el tonto de Emmett te este cuidando bien_

-Si, si Emmett me esta cuidando –dije sarcásticamente ya que hace pocos minutos casi lo mato.

_-A mi no me engañas Bells ¿que paso con Emmett?_

-Esta molestando demasiado, sobre tu sabes que…que el tiene y que puede arruinar nuestra reputación

-_Demonios!, maldito Emmett idiota._

-Si lose

_-Pásamelo, lo voy a amenazar._

-A ver deja te lo paso –dije y le extendí a Emmett el teléfono.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Emmett tratando de disimularle

-¡Es Heath tonto! –dije

-Hola, ¡Heath hermano!, ¿como estas? –dijo fingiendo estar entusiasmado –si, ella…okey, si, si claro, bueno te la paso –Emmett puso cara de enojado me entrego el celular y luego fue a sentarse al sillón enfurruñado

-Osito ¿que te dijo Heath? –pregunto Rose

-Dijo que tendré mi merecido por molestar a su novia –dijo Emmett y le saque la lengua. Quien lo manda a meterse conmigo.

-¿Como te fue en el viaje amor? –dije entrando en el cuarto para hablar con Heath

_-Muy bien solo que te extrañe _

-Aaaw Heath yo también te extraño –dije y Heath rio

_-Solo han sido unas horas…ya me imagino como estaras cuando sea 1 mes, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela sin mi?_

-Aburrida como siempre…tu sabes

_-Ooh esta bien_

-Y…¿que aremos cuando regreses?

_-Emm…no lose Bella lo veremos cuando regrese _

-Bueno… -dije e iba a decir algo mas pero se escucho un ruido en el fondo y fui interrumpida.

-_Bella alrato te llamo tengo que hacer algo aquí_

-Ooh claro, yo te espero

-_En realidad no creo que pueda llamarte seria demasiado tarde_

-Esta bi…

-_Adiós amor, te quiero_ –dijo rápidamente y corto la línea

-Adiós Mi Heath –dije al teléfono –tambien _te amo_

Tire el teléfono a la alfombra y me acoste en la cama. ¿Soy yo o Heath acaba de colgarme el teléfono demasiado rápido? Nop, no soy yo, Heath acaba de colgarme el teléfono y ni siquiera me dijo te amo, el siempre me dice te amo, ¿Y desde cuando Heath se preocupa mas por lo que hay a su alrededor que por mi? No es por nada pero Heath es un vale madrista y mas si tiene que ver conmigo, nunca en mi vida me había colgado el teléfono de una manera tan…¿brusca? Si esa es la palabra. Por dios no puedo creerlo.

Tranquila Bella no te traumes…me dije a mi misma.

¿Qué tal si Heath fue a visitar a alguien a donde sea que haya ido? ¿Y no solo me refiero un alguien, una chica?

-Que demonios…? –dije y me puse la almohada en la cabeza

Deje que mis ojos se cerraran lentamente hasta conciliar el sueño…

_Estaba en el aeropuerto de Olympia esperando que mi lindo Heath amado bajara del avión, el había dicho que llegaría a casa y que no había necesidad de ir a buscarlo, pero siempre se trata de hacer como si no le importara que yo este cuando llegue, simplemente es una de sus bromas._

_El avión acababa de aterrizar mis uñas estaban todas comidas por los nervios, hace un mes entero que no lo veía y hace varias semanas que no hablaba con el…_

_Y derrepente por las puertas del avión salió un chico corpulento y totalmente guapo ojos azules y su típico cabelo de lado._

_Heath_

_Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al verlo denuevo. Pero esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente cuando vi donde estaba la mano de Heath…en la cintura de una chica rubia de ojos azules brillantes cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la espalda, cuerpo muy formado pechos enormes una cinturita un trasero enorme –y eso que no la había visto realmente por atrás –traia una mini falda que dejaba a la vista unas largas y grandes piernas, traia puesta una blusa de tirantes que dejaba una buena vista de su pecho…los ojos de Heath la miraban directamente a los ojos mientras ella se reia tontamente._

_Heath despejo su mirada de ella y miro a mi dirección y luego volvió a verla, sacudió la cabeza con confunsion tratando de enfocarse si realmente era yo la que estaba viendo toda la escena de Heath con la puta chica rubia…_

_Una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla._

_Mi visión se empezó a nublar y mas lagrimas calleron, le di la espalda a Heath y camine lentamente hacia la salida…quería regresar con Emmett y rápido necesitaba a alquien antes de que callera en el cemento llorando…_

_Acelere el paso…_

_-¡Bella! –grito una voz demasiado conocida a lo lejos._

_Empece a correr y me aleje _

_-¡Bella! ¡Espera!... –su voz se hizo mas bajita conforme corria mas rápido y me iba a alejando…_

Desperte rápidamente exaltada y respirando entrecortadamente, lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas y sudor escurría por mi frente, me sente en la cama tratando de calmarme y no pensar en el horrible sueño que acababa de tener…

Pero no logre conseguirlo, lo único que aparecia en mi mente era la imagen de la rubia riéndose tontamente con Heath y Heath sonriéndole como me sonreía a mi.

Emmett tenia razón…algo malo sucedería yo nunca tenia este tipo de sueños, yo soñaba con flores y campos abierto y Heath y yo corriendo por ellos con libertad, por que derrepente estaba pensando que mi relación con Heath terminaría y solamente a pasado un dia desde que se fue…menos de un dia, imagino como será a la semana…al mes…ooh dios no quiero pensarlo…

Me levante a trompicones de la cama y me dirigi a mi baño abri el agua caliente a todo lo que da y deje que se llenara la tina lentamente. Me quite la ropa y me meti en la tina…

Necesitaba terapia...creo que e empezado a alucinar cosas, ¿Por qué rayos Heath me dejaria? Bufe

_Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño… -_Me repeti constantemente

No pasara nada

¿No tiene que pasar nada cierto?

¿Por qué pasaría algo?

¿Solo fue un estúpido sueño?

Claro

Heath te ama no te dejaría por una puta rubia

Calma Bella, Calma

Cerre los ojos y trate de relajarme con el agua caliente…

Vi unos ojos verdes y brillantes de color esmeralda…

Vi un destello dorado y cobrizo…

Abri los ojos rápidamente.

¿Dios que rayos estoy pensando?

¿Estoy viendo a otro chico mientras estoy con Heath?

Pues ese chico que vino hoy no estaba nada mal…

¡Basta!, no puede ser que este pensando en chicos…

Apague la llave y cerre los ojos y empeze a relajarme…

Lo primero que vi en mi mente fue unos musculos…

Y lo ultimo fue un verde opaco que le faltaba brillo…si ese verde fuera mas brillante…seria el verde mas hermoso de todos…

Y asi logre dormir…en la bañera…

-¡Bells! –grito una voz grave en medio de mi ensoñación.

-Bella regresamos…de una noche muy placentera…

-Hey Bella traemos French toast!

-Huummm…están deliciosos…

-¿Dónde demonios esta?

-OOhhh…si no esta aquí talves se colo en casa del vecino…

-Emmett!

-Auch Rose…

-Deja de decir porquerías, de por si Bella esta de un humor de perros y tu vienes con que se metió en el cuarto del vecino…

-No, no, yo dije que se metió en la casa del vecino… -las voces se fueron acercando

-Es lo mismo…¡Bella!

-¡Dios Bella muerta en la bañera!

-No esta muerta Emmett…

-Lo dije de broma…

-No es broma jugar que tu mejor amiga se ahogo en la bañera…

Abri los ojos y Rose y Emmett estaban ahí…

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

-La pregunta correcta seria: ¿Qué rayos haces en la bañera? –dijo Emmett en tono burlon

-Tu que crees que se hace en una bañera

-Humm…bañarse, pero por lo visto no te estabas bañando…

-¿Ee?

-Bella estabas desnuda en la bañera…dormida –dijo Rose sarcásticamente

-¡¿Desnuda?!

-Si Bella estas desnuda

-¡Emmett voltéate!

-Por dios como si no te hubier visto ya desnuda…

-Pues…

-Bella te conozco desde hace aproximadamente 10 años…se toda tu vida de pies a cabeza –dijo con una gran sonrisa –¿no crees que ya te había visto como viniste al mundo? Aparte tengo un video porno tuyo y también uno tuyo y de Heath asi que creo que no importa si…

-Ya cállate… -dije tomando una toalla –y…¿como estuvo su noche?

-Lo gritamos cuando llegamos Bella…

-Pues si lo recuerdan estaba mitad muerta asi que volverea repetir ¿Cómo estuvo su noche? –dije pícaramente y después rei fuertemente, fui al closet y busque entre mi ropa algo comodo.

-PLA…CEN…TE…RA… -dijo Emmett acorralando a Rose

-Dios dije que como estuvo, no que como lo hicieron… -saque la lengua con asco

-Ooh vamos Bella, tu has hecho mas cosas de las que Emmett y yo hemos hecho –dijo Rose

-Sip, pero no sabes como era la vida de Emmett antes de conocerte a ti –dije pícaramente.

-¡¿Ooh dios alguna vez tuviste sexo con Emmett?! –grito Rose asombrada y con un tono de celos.

Mire rápidamente a Emmett esto era privado…

-¡Rose estas loca! –gritamos al unisono

-Por mas que el deseara tener sexo con alguien tan experta como yo…no lo conseguiría –dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Por mas que Bella intente conseguirse a alguien tan sexy y musculoso como yo –dijo Emmett enseñando sus musculos –no lo conseguiría…

-Uff…por un momento pensé que si –dijo Rose y luego rio, Emmett y yo reimos nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien chicos y mis French Toast?–dije cambiando de tema

-Te la creiste –dijo Emmett –ves amor te dije que caería, ahora paga

-¿Siguen apostando?

-¿Tu que crees?, Emmett no a dejado de apostar desde anoche… -dijo Rose mirando a Emmett con ojos lujoriosos

-Ooh Dios mas sexo…si van a mirarse asi mejor metanse al baño

-Bueno –dijeron se dieron la vuelta y entraron al baño, okey creo que seria mejor salir de aquí rápido…agarre mi ropa y me la puse rápido, un pans azul con una blusa de tirantes y una chaqueta. Sali del cuarto y vi una caja en la barra la abri y había French Toast, ooh amo a Emmett.

-¿Realmente creías que íbamos a hacer cosas en tu baño? –dijo Emmett en tono burlon.

-Son capaces…

-No crees que tenemos un poco de dignidad para hacerlo cuando estemos solos…¡simplemente es nuestra intimidad no lo haríamos ahí!

-¿Estas diciendo que mi baño no es apropiado para eso?

-Nop…

-Realmente es apropiado… –dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Rose

-Ves Emmett tiene razón –dije sacándole la lengua a Rose

-¿Estas apoyando a Bella osito? –dijo Rose amenazadoramente

-No, solo digo que si su baño es apropiado, también el tuyo no Rose? –dijo Emmett mirándome detenidamente, el sabia que yo sabia de que hablaba…Heath y yo habíamos tenido sexo en el baño de Rose y Emmett nos encontró…y hicimos un gran desastre, Emmett nos chantajeo y nos dijo que no le diría nada a Rose si limpiábamos todo y hacíamos todas sus tareas por un mes…que loco.

-¿De que hablas Emmett?

-Nada Rose, nada

-¿Y que haremos hoy?

-Alice estaba planeando ir a la playa –dijo Rose

-¿A la playa?, esa tipa esta loca

-Lose

-¿Entonces?

-No podemos contra Alice y menos cuando Jasper esta de su lado…

-Ooh demonios…

-Ooh si –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maligna –¿Rose sabes que es lo mejor de ir a la playa?

-No lo se osito ¿que es? –dijo Rose siguiéndole el juego.

-Que Bella le tiene miedo al agua… -dijo Emmett y rio y Rose le siguió el juego…mis mejillas se sonrojaron y pensé…

_Este será un dia muy largo…_

* * *

Ooh si, ooh si Im back!

Chicas losiento! Exagere demasiado con el tiempo…

Me pasee demasiado y no merezco perdón, si quieren reclamarme o criticar el cap háganlo soy toda suya

Chicas denle las gracias a mi linda amiga Stefii Masen Cullen que ella fue la que me pregunto por la historia como unas 3 veces y la ultima ya me dio cosa que ella estuviera pídiendome el cap y yo no lograba inspirarme…

Las razones por las que no subi capitulo fueron, o mas bien si quieren llamarlas asi serian mis barras

-Vacaciones sin lap? Técnicamente no podía estar todo el tiempo en la compu

-Problemas estúpidos! Ando con mi mejor amigo que acababa de cortar con su exnovia de 1 año y nueve meses y que aun la quería técnicamente me uso como pañuelo desechable me hizo el sancho y mas porkerias que si se las cuento me dirían que pendejaa!

-Acabo de entrar a la escuela y tercero es algo difícil…

-Reprobe química y mi madre me castigo para variarla

-Mas problemas

-y para terminarla me pude aver metido a la compu sin permiso pero mi inspiración estaba en 0! Justamente ahora me inspire…estaba casi todo el cap solo me faltaba desde el sueño en adelante y pues no se me ocurria nada :S losiento chicass!

Bueno tratare de actualizar en una semana como el prox miércoles o jueves y si no hasta el fin de semana!

Y esta vez dios si quieren tanto la historia mándenme un PM diciéndome idiota sube ya o algo por el estilo porque si no me lo dicen se me va la onda…osea tampoco tanto pero si tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para meterme en fanfiction todos los días 8-) mentira si ustedes me hablan por fanfiction les hago caso es como que me emocionoo ustedes saben (;

Stefii Masen Cullen :

Espero que te haya gustado el cap :S aunque esta medio pff el prox estará mejor (;

Losiento amiga por no actualizar y asi si tu no me mandabas ese mensaje te juro que no me caia la piedra :)

Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron taaniaahCullen mi hermosaa y sexosa amiga :D:D

Y a todas que aunque las haya olvidado se hayan pasado por aquí y me agregaron a favoritas y asi :D

Las quiero

Lean mucho :B

BlacknCullen

PD: subire una historia nueva... se llama Love Storm nose si ponerle asi o Tormenta de Amor es lo mismo pero no lose :D

es basado en hechos reales aqui esta parte del prefacion para aver si les gusta y asi

"Cuando menos te lo esperes llegara..."

El amor no es algo que tu puedas controlar, tu no puedes decidir de quien enamorarte o de quien no, simplemente ese es trabajo del destino...

no quiero dejarles mas del prefacio porque luego nimodo ponerlo todo

bueno es para que esten al pendiente

ooh y Cosas que no se pueden retroceder llevo la mitad del capp pronto subire.

y chicas leyeron el prefacion de Universo Alterno?

bueno ahi esta porque no se si seguirle ya que no tuvo tanto exito

bueno cuidense bye:D


End file.
